Rescue Team 101
by Jadis the Wolf
Summary: Pt 1: Primrose & Pikachu make a rescue team Pt 2: RoseRose and Piplup have weird adventures 5 years later. Pt 3: After being kidnapped, the group learns about a Black & White Dragon Pt 4: ? Pt 5: ?
1. How we met

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Force 101

Chapter 1: How we met

"_Where am I?...Is this a dream?...I feel a breeze. Hmm.. Did I leave my window open?...Oh, I hear someone. Wonder who it is..."_

"C'mon! Wake up!" the voice was saying. I woke up and looked around only to see a Pikachu looking at me. "Oh, good! You woke up. Nice to meet you. I'm Pikachu."

"_Where am I? Hmm...I don't recall much of anything... And who is this Pikachu?"_

"And you are? I never saw you around."

"Uh, well, you see... I'm a human... But I don't recall anything of being a human at all.Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"Human?! Are you sure?" Pikachu squints at me. "But then how come you look like a normal Skitty?"

I looked at myself. I gasp. "_Its true! I am a Skitty!"_

"What's your name?"

"My name is Primrose."

"Primrose? I like that name." Pikachu stares at me with adoring eyes. (Sweat drop) I can't figure out why. Suddenly, there is a small earthquake. It stops really quick. "Whoa! There have been so many earthquakes lately. I wonder why?" Pikachu wonders out loud.

"Help! Help!" We turn around to see a frantic Raticate running straight for us. "Help me! Someone help me!"

"What's the matter?" Pikachu asks.

"During the earthquake, my baby Rattata fell down an open fissure. I really tried to go down and save him, but I was easily beaten by some Pokemon! I can't do it alone... Won't someone help me?!" Raticate screams.

"That sounds bad, Pikachu! We should do something!" I run in the direction that Raticate came from.

Pikachu has a sweat drop. "_She's so eager to help out others... Maybe she'll join my rescue team and make it really happen!"_ Pikachu ran after me.

Rattata was crying in the corner of the forest it took refuge in. "Mommy... Where are you? I miss you..." Suddenly, there were fierce growling noises of Houndour.

"Graaah!"

"Graaaaaah!"

Me and Pikachu searched the forest with no sign of Rattata. Suddenly we heard the growling noises. Then we saw ahead of us the two Houndours who were howling that they found food. "Oh dear. If we want to save Rattata, Primrose, we have no choice but to fight."

I nodded. I'm only at level 5, though, like wise with Pikachu. These Houndours looked strong. Like level 10 at least! How were we to win? The Houndours turn to us. "Graaah!" they howl. I ran over to tackle them, but they swiftly dodge me. Pikachu tries to thundershock them, but they dodge that too. They try to use a bite attack. We try to dodge, but they hit me. Suddenly, the Houndour that hit me looks at me with adoring eyes too. Cute Charm came into play. Now it can't fight. I go in for the tackle, scoring a direct and perfect hit. Pikachu also takes advanatge of this too. He dodges the other Houndour's tackle, and thundershocks the infultrated Houndour and defeats it. Now we have one more to go. I can only hope that Cute Charm comes into play once more, but then again, I don't want to get defeated. Pikachu and I both grew to level 6 after defeating the first Houndour and Pikachu learned thunderwave. Now the other Houndour is paralyzed. I preformed another perfect tackle, and Pikachu does a perfect thundershock. We won!

Rattata ran up to us. "Thank you! Your both soooo cool! I wanna be like you when I grow up."

"Well, you should go and chase that goal." Pikachu said. "C'mon. Lets get you home to your mother."

"OK."

"My baby is safe. I can't thank you enough..." Raticate was saying. "Just take these berries, even though they are just a small tocken of my apprecation."

"OK, you two get home safe now." I said.

"We will. Thank you Primrose and Pikachu." The family went home.

"Wow. I have to admit that you are very strong for a Skitty, Primrose." Pikachu said.

"Thanks..." I felt myself blush faintly. Did I possibly have a crush?

"Yup. Do you have a place to live here Primrose?" Pikachu asks me. I say nothing, because I don't. "I guess you don't. OK, let me take you someplace."

Pikachu showed me to a small hut. "_Wow! This place is so great! I'm now a Pokemon, but I'm happy. Is this how a Pokemon feels if it wants to wag its tail? Hmm... Well it doesn't matter. Maybe because I'm Skitty! And I have Pikachu..."_

"Your so happy! I can just tell." Pikachu said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Well, before I go home, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"After seeing how you delt with those Houndour, do you wanna help more Pokemon in need? I think we can be a first class rescue team together." "_I beg you to say yes..."_

"Sure!!" I smiled.

"OK, its settled.Lets do good starting tommorow!" Pikachu said, and we did our pose. (You know, raising the hands or paws up and smiling.)

**Chapter 2:**

**How can Pikachu and Primrose deal with Gengar's teasing?**


	2. Team Meanies

Chapter 2: Team Meanies

It was in the middle of the night. I then see that I'm dreaming as I open my eyes. "Where am I? Is this perhaps a dream?..." I felt the presence of someone watching me in this dream world... "Oh. Is someone there?...Hmm...Maybe not..."

I wake up. Its pretty early, as my new home has very little sunlight coming in. To pass the time, I think to myself. _"Why am I a Skitty and not a human? What am I doing here in this world? What was with that odd dream... I don't remember very much, but... I'm not feeling good... More sleep..." _Well, I guess I fell asleep because when I open my eyes, the sun was glaring me down. "I fell better now. Now what?...Oh yeah. I promised with Pikachu that we'd make a rescue team together. How can I forget that? I guess I should go outside..." I went outside and what do I see? Pikachu sleeping and DROOLING! I guess its a boy thing or something. I poke him.

"Ah! No!" he yells. He looks around. "Oh, good morning, Primrose. Well, we should discuss our rescue team. First and for most. What are we going to call ourselves?"

"I'm not sure, but something cool..."

"Rescue Team 101..."

"I like that, Pikachu! What's next?" I ask.

"How many members should we have?"

"101, duh! We're Rescue Team 101, so 101 is the perfect number." Be honest. Wouldn't you pick the same number if that was your team name?

"Yeah. Why didn't I think of it? Anyway, you should be the leader..." I beam with pride. "And we should have our base your house. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"OK, lets do our best!"

"OK, so what do we do to do our best? I mean, no one knows we even exist except for Raticate and Rattata..." I said.

"Your right... Lets go to Pokemon Square. There at the Pelipper Post Office, there are jobs posted that we can do. Pokemon Square is this way."

"Wow! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Leadian! They say that the Ninetails Legend is true!"

"I don't know, Pidgeot... How can that be if its only a myth?"

Me and Pikachu walk to the Square and after explaining what is what to me, we find these two Pokemon in the middle of a conversation which was real loud. "Hi. What's going on?" I ask.

They look at me. "Oh, hi! Your a new face 'round here!" the Leadian said. "My name is Leadian, but you can just call me Leadian, OK?"

"And my name is Pidgeot. We were just talking about the Ninetails Legend. According to the new rescue team who went to Wishcash, it was true, but they looked like a shady group, so don't put much stock into the story."

"If you want to know more of the story go to them or Wishcash. They called themselves Team Meanies. They are Gengar, Medicham and Seviper. They went up by the pond where Wishcash was after they spoke to us." Leadian said.

"OK, thanks." I said. I turned to Pikachu. "We should go check it out! It sounds interesting!"

"Yeah. And they said a new rescue team, so we're not the only new ones around here. After that, we should get to work." Pikachu said.

"OK."

"Huh? Hey! Who are these guys?" the Seviper sniffs at us once we go up to them.

"They look like poor souls." Gengar hissed.

"Maybe they came to hear our story!" Medicham sings out.

"Yeah. See, we're a new rescue team..." Pikachu began, but Seviper interuppted.

"NEW rescue team! Hey! We're the only NEW rescue teams around here!"

"They should keep out of the way." Gengar hissed.

"But they did just walk up to us! Maybe for a small price..." Medicham started.

"We'll tell the story." Gengar finished. "Good plan, Medicham. OK. You heard her. Fork over all your cash, and items. Oh? Kekekekeh? You don't even have a toolbox!"

"They must be poor." Medicham said, licking her lips.

"Well, we don't talk to poor people. Do you maybe have rescue job offers? That works too..." Seviper hissed, holding his tail close for a swing if he wanted to.

"No. We don't have anything on us. As we just said, we're new." Pikachu said.

"No excuses! Even a poor rescue team knows to send in a letter to Alakazam for the toolbox and badges! Then again, who doesn't?" Gengar said, walking closer to us.

"We should get out of here, Pikachu." I said.

"Yeah."

"What?! Going so soon? Kekekekeh! Afraid of us, the great Team Meanies?" Gengar asks.

"How can you be great if you just started too?" Pikachu asks.

"To everyone in the Square, we're great! You'll see that soon."

"They called you a shady group!" Pikachu says, sparking.

"Aw! Is the baby Pikachu mad? Ha! Oh? That Skitty... Is she maybe your girlfriend backing you up?" Medicham asks.

"G..g..girlfriend?!" I felt like I should have spit at Medicham.

"Ha! I was right!" she said.

"I'm not his girlfriend! We just met!" I yell.

"Love at first sight?" Seviper hisses.

"No! Nothing like that, either! We're just friends! New friends at that!" I yell and I ran off. I couldn't deal with this anymore.

"Primrose! Wait!" Pikachu ran after me.

"Serves them right for trying to try us." Gengar said.

"We'll show them," Seviper said.

I ran back to my house. Pikachu found me, and I started to cry. "Primrose. Don't listen to them. C'mon. We still have a full day ahead of us and we have a job to do. I know your not my girlfriend. And you're right. We're just new friends. C'mon. Lets go to work!" Pikachu said patting my back. I look up at him as smile, faintly blushing.

"OK. Lets go!"

**Chapter 3**

**What will Primrose and Pikachu do now? Alakazam seems mighty agitated over Primrose's story...**


	3. Team Starblaze

Chapter 3: Team Starblaze

OK, so we did a mission in the same forest that Rattata was in. When we told Leadian and Pidgeot what happened, they were in shock.

"You so have to go and write to Alakazam of Team Starblaze!" Leadian said. "If you don't how will you manage? But there's more to it then writing to Alakazam..." her voice trailed off, recalling when she tried to make a team.

"What? What's more to do?" Pikachu asked.

Pidgeot finished. "You have to prove to him your worthy of your badges and toolbox. His team is very picky. Of course, that's from Team Rumblerock! I never wanted to jon a rescue team! They told me that his team accomied them on a rescue mission. And, you should know that he has an IQ of 50,000."

"Oh, well that shouldn't be to hard." I said. I didn't know how wrong I was.

Me and Pikachu went to the Pelipper Post office to get the form. "So, you want to write to Alakazam?" the female Pelipper asked us for the millionth time.

"Yes..." I said, trying to sound cheerful. "OK, so what should I say?" The Pelipper took forever to find letter paper.

"Express your feelings as you wish. My job is just to have it mailed. But, from what I read, because they always ask me to proof read, they explain there urge to help others."

So, I wrote it out. It sounded very sappy, if you know what I mean.

"OK, let's read it as if I just got it." Pelipper said.

" '_Dear Team Starblaze, _

_My name is Primrose. I am a Skitty. My partner, Pikachu and I would like to make a rescue team. We are going to call it Team 101, and our goal is to help others and have 101 members. I recall when I first lended a hand to a Raticate and Rattata in need. I felt good, except for the fact that others are in need. We wish to help others. We would like a toolbox and our badges. Thank you for your time. _

_Sincerely, Primrose and Pikachu_'

Sounds good to me. I'll handle it from here. Thank you, come again soon!" Pelipper said, and we walked out.

THE NEXT DAY

Talk about fast work. When Pikachu arrived to start the day, a Pelipper from the post office came. "Special delivery for Team 101! Its from Alakazam. It sure it heavy..." He tossed us the package. "Good day and luck." he flew away.

"Open it, Primrose! What does it say?" Pikachu said, practically jumping out of his skin.

" '_Dear Team 101,_

_We like the way you express yourselves. You sure know how to write, huh? Anyway, enclosed is your toolbox, badge (normal rank), Rescue Team News, and a rescue letter. We shall arrive early and like to see you in work. It is in the Tiny Forest, this mission. Can you do it? We shall see. If you do, I sense a great future ahead of your team._

_Team Starblaze'_

So, we get to go on the mission after all!"

"_She's so cute when excited."_ Pikachu thought. "Yeah, that's so cool!" He was going to say more, when...

"Hello? Is this where Team 101 is?" we turned to see Alakazam.

"Yes. Are you Alakazam?" I ask, nervously.

"Yes. This is Sceptile and Tyranitar. Now that we are acquainted, let's proceed on the mission shall we? Its fairly easily for beginners, so, I don't expect many problems." Alakazam had a gruff voice, and led the way to the Tiny Woods.

Once we got there, Alakazam let us lead the way after explaining the mission. "Your objective is as the request says: Save Hopip. Lets see how you handle this."

It took a while, but we got to her, and didn't loose our cool or anything. Team Starblaze was clearly impressed. So, back at the base, my house...

"You passed the mission with flying colors. Right, guys?" Alakazam turned to his team.

"Clearly. Didn't loose there cool once." Sceptile said.

"They were careful to pick up any objects or berries of interest. I took careful watch of that." Tyranitar said, proudly.

"OK, so your now Team 101. But, there is one last thing we must do." Alakazam said.

"Which is?" Pikachu said.

"We must hear of your past. We don't want to hear that you were born into a family that did everything for you. No laziness." Tyranitar said.

Me and Pikachu sweat dropped. I was in trouble. How could I explain my past? If what Pidgeot said was true, of the IQ thing, I couldn't lie. "I really don't know my past..." I whisper.

"Speak up, Primrose." Sceptile said.

"I don't know my past." I still spoke low. Alakazam turned to Pikachu.

"What did she say?"

"She doesn't know her past." Pikachu said, bluntly.

"WHAT?!?!" Team Starblaze yelled.

"You gotta be lying!" Tyranitar said.

"He's not! I woke up one day as a Pokemon. Before, I was human. I don't recall anything." I said. A tear rolled down my cheek.

Alakazam's team still seemed to be in shock. At first, there was silence. Finally, Alakazam spoke. "If I were you," he said, "I'd not tell this to anyone." he walked away, with his team.

MEANWHILE

"Kekekekeke! This should prove useful." Gengar said, walking away. He heard everything. "To think that Primrose was a human too... Kekeke! Who cares? I only care that it will prove useful."

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up early. Pikachu was outside. "I was thinking, Primrose." he started. "Why did Alakazam get all upset like that yesterday?"

"I'm not sure, Pikachu." I'm not sure myself.

"Well, I also decided that I'm not going to worry about it."

"Why?"

"Because, Primrose, your a friend that no one could ever ask for. A true friend... A true friend... Anyway, lets do our best as always!" Pikachu said.

"Wait!" We turned. It was Alakazam. "I realized that for you to know your past, you must go to the Hill of the Ancients, the peak of the Great Canyon. There is a Pokemon called Xatu. He stares into the sun all day. He will tell you everything." His team took us to the Canyon entrance.

"Alakazam." Sceptile said. "I know you. You know just as much as Xatu would know, don't you?"

"Yes. But lets just keep that between us." Alakazam said. "I think that there is more behind this, but... As I said, lets keep it between us."

AT THE HILL OF THE ANCIENTS


	4. Deja Vu

Chapter 4: Deja Vu

AT THE HILL OF THE ANCIENTS

"Whew... I can't believe we made it..." I panted. We had fierce fighting on the way up. Cacturns, Houndooms, Brelooms... One after the other.

"I know! When we get back to the Square, lets go level up at the dojo... After all, we're only levels in the teens." Pikachu said. He looked around. "Huh? Hey, Primrose!? Is that Xatu over there?"

It could have been. It was a bird that was tall, green and was staring into the sunset at the edge of the canyon. He didn't budge an inch. I'm sure that he wasn't blinking either... Most odd... We ran up to him.

"Hello? Are you Xatu?" Pikachu asks.

"..."

"Heeeello?"

"..."

"HELLO!!!!"

"..."

"I think he's dead, Primrose. How can one not respond?" Pikachu said, greatly upset.

"Maybe he's slow, or death." I say, trying to sound optimistic.

For a moment, we said nothing. We were just about to leave when we heard a fierce, earsplitting cry. The bird figure turned to us. "Behold! The setting sun! Is it not sublime?"

We both have sweat drops. How can he suddenly go on about the sunset?

"As you guessed, I am Xatu. You aren't ordinary to have guessed that."

Once more, we sweat drop. "It wasn't a guess. Alakazam told us." Pikachu said.

"Ah, Alakazam. But! I see it in the setting sun, the past and future... You," he turned to me, making me scared looking into those unmoving black eyes, "aren't really a Pokemon are you?"

Now both me and Pikachu are taken aback. "Right. How..." I started.

"I said that I see things in the sun. I see the same things everyday. I see things that frighten me. I have seen the unthinkable."

"Un..unthinkable?" Pikachu gagged on the berry he was nibbling on. I pat him until he's OK.

"Yes the unthinkable. The worlds end. And," he added turning back to me again, "you becoming a Pokemon has to do with it."

"I... I do?" I start tearing again. Life with Pikachu has been wonderful, but ever since we met Team Meanies, things have been bad around other Pokemon.

"Yes. The natural disasters. Now, I have seen a way to end this. An unthinkable way." Xatu said.

"Tell us! We're a rescue team so we want to know!" Pikachu said.

"..."

"Tsh, so you clam up? What is the way?!" Pikachu said, sparking. He was becoming agitated. For a moment, I thought he was going to slap Xatu, but was relived when he didn't.

"You must venture to another world, very far from here. There you must find the Blue Sphere, Red Sphere, Yellow Sphere and the Rainbow Sphere. They are the keys to end this." Xatu said. "I'm sure you will do this and everything will be fine."

"Xatu..." Pikachu said, depressed.

MEANWHILE

"Oh, kekekekeke! Isn't this useful? Lets see if they can even get to this new world! Kekekekeke! Time for celebration for Team Meanies!" Gengar walked away quickly before anyone spotted him.

THAT NIGHT

"Again? This dream..." I say. "Its that Pokemon again. Its much clearer this time. Maybe I could try talking to it. Hello. Why are you here?"

"_I am... your... spirit... guardian... Gardevoir.."_

"No! Don't go away! ... To late, she faded out..."

THE NEXT DAY

"_I dreamed again. This time I saw that other thing from my earlier dreams like this..."_ I thought. "_Oh well..."_ I go outside, and Pikachu is already standing there.

"Good morning, Primrose. I was thinking after we left Xatu. Did he mean that WE, referring to us, had to go to that other world?"

"I guess so." I say. I didn't realize how pale I was.

"Are you OK? You've been pale from after we left Xatu... I guess if I was you, I would be to. Just remember, Primrose that I'm not going to worry anymore, because your a friend like no one else. Anyway, lets do our best as always! ... Actually, I heard shouting from the Square on my way here. I wonder if something is up?" Pikachu said.

(A/N: If you played the game up to this point, you would see that the shops are empty and everyone will be standing around Gengar and then ambush you. Lets make it a little different, OK!)

"The place is the same, but there's something different in the air... Huh? Hey look! Why is everyone gathered?"

"Oh, Primrose!" Rattata ran up to us. "Don't... don't go any closer to the gathering!"

"Why?" I ask.

"Its just that..." before Rattata could finish everyone turned to us.

"Hey!" Pidgeot crowed.

"Uh..." I don't know what to say, and surely Pikachu wouldn't.

"You two have plenty to answer to!" a Murkrow who was in charge of linking moves together ran up to us, as if to threaten us.

"Yes!" Plusle from the Plusle and Minun shop called. He started to, along with Minun, spark and use volt tackle. We dodged the attacking duo.

"Did we do something wrong?" I whisper to Pikachu.

"I don't know." Pikachu whispered back.

Suddenly, we were being pushed by our backs by Kirlia of the Friend Area shop. She put us in front of... Gengar!

"Kekekeke! As the townsfolk say, you have a lot to answer to."

"What do you want with us?" I ask.

"He told us that you, Primrose are to blame for the disasters. Is it true?" it was a hyper Jynx from the Rescue Team Newspaper almost requesting an interview.

"Well, you see, we have a good reason for all this..." Pikachu started, but then Kirlia slapped him on the cheeks.

"Shut up! Jynx asked Primrose! Well Primrose? Is it true?!" Kirlia demands.

"..."

"So you got NOTHING in your defense? Kekekekeke! How lame." Gengar laughs.

"I'll say." Jynx says. "Readers won't want to read lame stories."

"I say we do something about it!" Pidgeot crowed louder. Leadian then flew up to us.

"I'm sorry, Primrose and Pikachu." she starts to use comet punch on us.

"Run for it, Primrose!" Pikachu calls to me. I try but I can't. Minun won't let go of me. "Forgive me everyone! PiiiikaCHUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed a powerful thunderbolt attack, causing everyone to get startled, and we ran for it.

We ran back to my house. Pikachu himself was a little mad.

"That was close... But Primrose! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?"

"I didn't have anything to say..." my voice trailed off. I never felt so hated in my life and I start to cry.

"You're right. You didn't have anything in your defense. What could you have said? You just HAPPENED to be sent by Alakazam to Xatu? No. Gengar must have overheard everything and told it to the other Pokemon..." Pikachu said.

"You wanna know something, Pikachu? Living here with you has been grand and all, but I think I want to end the rescue team." I said. I can't bear the fact that Pikachu will get hurt with me. I guess I have feelings for Pikachu after all.

"WHAT?! Primrose, you can't be serious! If you end the team... what will you do here? Sit around in your house, hiding from everyone? What will _I_ do?" Tears well up in his eyes. I go up to him and rub him with my tail, to make him feel better.

"Hold on!" we look up and see Team Starblaze walking right at us.

"We held a meeting after that scene, and came to the conclusion that you, Primrose, must die." Alakazam said, with little concern in his eyes.

"WHAT?!?!" me and Pikachu scream.

"I don't wanna die!" I cry and start crying even harder. "Why? Why do I have to die?"

Suddenly, Alakazam had concern in his eyes. "I didn't want that conclusion either. But, everyone else did. Well, anyway, I went to Xatu earlier and he told me everything he told you, as if I was you two. And he told me of the Spheres. Against all odds you must run to the Golden Doors, a place far from here, at the edge of this world. There you may enter the other world. From there, I don't know anymore. The journey there will be harsh, as you may imagine. Until you come back with the truth about you, Primrose you must go. Sadly, though, you must leave tomorrow morning or the other rescue teams will kill you. We too will join the hunt to kill."

"Alakazam.." I kept on crying.

Team Starblaze walked away.

"You know, Primrose, in there own way, Team Starblaze has faith in you too." Pikachu said.

"But do I have to die?!" I wail. I am loosing it. Suddenly, when everything seemed so bad, Pikachu kissed me...

**A/N: I know this chapter was pretty long, but hey! As the chapter prior to it said, the unthinkable happens. So it did. I added the last part because I think it was meant to happen early on. (I'm upgrading the rating to M)**

**Chapter 5**

**So, lets fast foward to the Golden Doors! Then the blood and feathers fly!**


	5. Vs The Golden Doors

**A/N: I'm sorry for not putting up the REAL chapter 5. I have a bit of a cold and projects to do that take up my time. all right, lets just get to the point.**

Chapter 5: Vs. The Golden Doors

I blinked. Pikachu just KISSED me! "Why...?" I whisper.

Pikachu was also surprised that he did it too. "Never mind. We have to leave early tomorrow. Lets get some sleep."

"OK. I hope that I won't have to die..." I start but Pikachu cut me off.

"Don't even talk about that! No matter what, just don't think about that. I have faith in you, Primrose. I already told you. Your a friend like none other. Now, get some sleep." Pikachu walked home. I went to sleep, only to dream again...

THAT NIGHT

"Again? This dream..." I said in my dream.

"_I'm finally glad to have met you."_ I see that it was Gardevoir from before.

"Finally meet me?" I ask.

"_Yes. Primrose... the Golden Doors. I wish that you don't have to go there. It is terribly cruel over there."_

"What?! You been there?"

"_No, but I envisioned it. Three birds... One of lightning. One of fire. One of ice. Many legends formed from the Golden Doors. The three birds and there are three beasts. The Doors hold many monsters and treasures."_

"Will... will I have to face these things that you speak of, Gardevoir?"

"_I'm sure at least one..."_ Gardevoir started to fade.

"No! Gardevoir! I want to know more..." I say. "She's gone..."

DAWN

I woke up early. Its dawn. I go outside. Pikachu is there waiting for me. "Good morning, Primrose. What's the matter? You look pale."

"I had a dream last night that scared me." I said, not wanting to add the fact that Gardevoir was there.

"Hmm... Well, we can't stay here. From now on we're fugitives. We'll have to abandon your house, but we'll be sure to come back when we have the truth about you and the treasures that Xatu spoke of." Pikachu said.

**So Team 101 journeyed through this world. Over blazing forest fires...**

"Whoa! That forest fire was STILL never put out." Pikachu said, pointing to the fires in the distance.

**Past fissures...**

"Aren't these fissures amazing, Pikachu?" I ask.

**Through fields and mountains and crazed Pokemon. But they marched on without complaint. Finally, about one month later, they find themselves at the end of the world, and there is nothing but a wall, as if the world was boxed in.**

"Uh, Pikachu? Where's the Golden Doors? We've journeyed through the world..." I stopped because I saw a flower shoot. I ran over to it, and sniffed at it. It was dying because the rain fall over here was very little. Luckily, I spotted a pool of water, fresh and clean and bring some water to the flower.

"Primrose? What are you doing?! You can't save that flower! We have to save ourselves!" Pikachu shouts.

"Yes, but its dying. I want to do at least one good thing while on the road." I say. I water the flower. Surprisingly, the flower shoots way up, like a bean stalk. Sadly, we can't climb it. Well, I mean we can because I did, but that wall actually goes on for MILES! Its nothing but dirt! "Well this isn't good. Where are we to go?" I say when I climb down from the stalk (and Pikachu had to help me because I'm a terrible climber going down). Then, I thought I saw something... It was a Pokemon of some sort. White and had a black scythe. "What's that?"

Pikachu goes one step closer to it and it leaps at us. "Why have you come here? I never see Pokemon at the Golden Doors, so what brings you here? I'm Absol, the disaster Pokemon."

"_Disaster Pokemon?"_ I thought. Did it maybe bring the disasters? No, it couldn't have. Not all at once. Absols actually PREDICT disasters and try to warn humans, but we generally ignore that part and blame them.

"You see, Absol, we were being chased here and we need the Spheres to save the world." Pikachu started.

"How do I know? So many disasters... Human work, too." Absol said, lowering her eyes at me. "Then again, I cannot blame you for trying. You have so much to loose. Your lives will not be spared from their wrath."

'Their' wrath? Who was Absol talking about. "What do you mean...?" I was unable to finish when the sky filled with thunderclouds.

"They are coming! Your arrival to the Golden Doors awakened them!" Absol said. "I shall join you in you quest." she said, her eyes unmoving from the sky.

A Zapdos flew down from the sky. It gave a ear splitting cry. "Who invaded our territory?! You shall answer to my powers!" Zapdos zapped Absol for betrayal. She was covered with wounds. She started to use her scythe and fence at Zapdos, and some how stabbed its wing. It screeched in pain and started pecking at Absol's wounds. Me and Pikachu start attacking Zapdos. Absol uses her scythe again, tearing a huge, gory cut. Zapdos pecks at me. Suddenly, Pikachu seemed to have learned thunder and unleashed it. Zapdos fell to the ground which by now was covered in blood.

**A/N: The horrors!!! This chapter took forever, but I used the time to make it perfect. I'll write soon! I will put up another chapter around Good Friday or Holy Saturday, because the Easter vacation is on and I got places to go and people to see!!!! **

**Chapter 6: Dialga vs. Kyoger**

**After defeating Zapdos, the legends go corrupt and Kyoger faces Dialga instead of Groudon!!! It may not be long for the world to be swimming in time... literally...**


	6. Dialga Vs Kyoger

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone from me to you! Enjoy the crazy Chapter 6.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Zapdos was on the ground, all bloody. It started to heal it wounds by sending sparks through its body. It coughed. It sounded like it was trying to cough up a hair ball. Suddenly a the Yellow Sphere floated in front of it. "You... you beaten me. According to legend, who ever beats me earns themselves the Yellow Sphere. However, there is a drawback..."

Zapdos didn't have the strength to finish, so Absol finished, after drying her bloody scythe.

"The other legends, such as Kyoger vs. Groudon will be messed up. However, we still have time to stop this from happening."

"That's... that's where you're wrong, Absol. It happens as soon as you take it." it said looking at me.

"So, if Primrose takes it, everything will be messed up? But we need it. How can we stop the legend mix ups?" Pikachu asked.

"Listen carefully because... I can only say this once... You must then find Jirachi and tell her the situation. You will face many dangers but above all, run and survive... But that's easier said then done." Zapdos said.

I turned to Absol. "Do you know how to find Jirachi?"

"No, Primrose. But, I fallow your lead. Lead us correct." Absol said. Even if we were now friends, her voice towards me and Pikachu was cold. To humans, Absols cries were fierce. Deep like the ocean. So, I reluctantly took the Yellow Sphere. There was a small quake that ended quickly. Just like the first day into this world.

ELSEWHERE

Kyoger was sleeping. Suddenly, its yellow eyes shot open. "Dialga... Must defeat Dialga! Curse that time god! Long live the lord of the sea, Kyoger!"

Dialga's eyes shot open as well. "Kyoger! Must get rid of Kyoger once and for all! Forget Palkia! I got a bone to pick with other then the space god! Such as the lord of the sea!"

The world of the Golden Doors went into a time world. Even the area far off, by Primrose, Pikachu and Absol was affected. With Kyoger's powers the world of time was starting to flood.

BACK TO TEAM 101...

"What's going on?!" I screeched.

"Apparently the Yellow Sphere messed up the legends of Dialga the time god and Kyoger the lord of the sea!" Absol hissed, and helped me and Pikachu to safety of the flower stalk that I saved earlier.

"See, it was worth saving!" I whisper to Pikachu, who glares at me for being right.

On top of the wall of dirt, we saw Dialga and Kyoger fighting. "How do we stop this, Absol?" Pikachu asked.

"We have to get to Palkia and Groudon before its to late, or get to Jirachi faster. See, with Jirachi, there is a problem that Zapdos forgot to mention before it flew off. Jirachi only awakens every 1,000 years... We have to hope its 1,000 years." Absol said, with little concern in her voice.

Me and Pikachu sweat drop. How she can remain calm is crazy!

ELSEWHERE

Groudon and Palkia were having a "peace treaty" so that they could never fight each other just like there counterparts, who were fighting each other as they spoke.

"I hate the fact that it is making land less and less, but what am I to do? I am weak against water." Groudon was saying.

"I know. We should, however, do something about it. Not fight each other, but fight them, perhaps..."

"True. Fight our counterparts and end this!"

"But we may not survive the experience, because they are stronger then us, type wise..." Palkia said.

"Hmm... What to do, what to do..." Groudon said, using its massive hand to scratch its head, which was protected by armor.

"I got it!!!!" Palkia said, grinning from ear to ear...

**A/N: This has got to be the shortest chapter ever, but I really enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 7: The Last 3 Spheres and a Twist!**

**Primrose, Pikachu and Absol save the world and got the last three Spheres for there reward, but its almost the end of the story and Pikachu's got a confession.**


	7. 3 Spheres and a Twist

**A/N: Chapter 7! Last chapter! What am I going to do then? The world may never know. ;)**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7: The Last 3 Spheres and a Twist!

"What?! What is your idea?!" Groudon asked.

"We have to help them!" Palkia brought out a Blue Sphere, and showed Primrose, Pikachu and Absol, running towards Dialga and Kyoger. "Give them a power boost, or we protect them and do the work ourselves. What do you think?"

"Give them the power boost and reward them with..."

NEAR THE BATTLE OF DIALGA AND KYOGER

"There they are." Pikachu pointed to the raging battle, in the time world, which was pretty much almost underwater.

"Yeah. We now have to stop them." I said.

"But how? Dialga is made of steel, and Kyoger is a force to be reckoned with." Pikachu asked, disappointed.

Suddenly, there was an earthquake, and Groudon and Palkia appeared. "Little ones," Groudon started. "We are going to up your levels a little more to win."

"What?! Palkia! Groudon! What are you doing?! Legendary Pokemon don't share powers!" Absol cried. Her voice was full of shock.

"But you have to win..." then Palkia pulled the ace. "For Primrose to go home."

I was in shock now. I just stared at the dragons face. Pikachu stared at me, then turned away, his ears drooping. "_Go back? I don't want her to go back. That kiss... It was just to show my feelings for her. If she is going home, then I am going to tell her my feelings for her. Soon."_

So, after agreeing to go home, the two legendary Pokemon gave them the power boost. Primrose was from level 30 to 45. Absol from 40 to 56. Pikachu from 28 to 39. "Sweet!" I cried. I know that Absol had to be a higher level for other reasons, but this was just too sweet!

We went up to Dialga and Kyoger. They did not see us, (because they are around 14' tall or higher and we're about 2' or higher) and that was probably a good thing. However, Absol did try to use a new move. Perish Song. Perish Song gave everyone about 3 minuets to get rid of the other. That was the fastest way. However, we were to pass out too. **(A/N: If you never used or a foe ever used Perish Song on you before, this is what happens. A 'song' is sung, and 3 turns, in our case 3 minutes, everyone, unless switched, faints. Just a simple thing.)** 3 minutes of battles came and went, and the two legendary Pokemon fainted, then the three of us passed out.

I woke up to see Pikachu smiling weakly at me. "Your OK..." he said.

"I'm more worried about you." I say, and use my tail to rub his back. "I've put a lot of thought into what Palkia said." Pikachu suddenly looked droopy. He didn't want to remember. "I was just thinking that there might be a way for either one of two things. 1: I stay. 2: You come with me. I don't want to be separated from you." I rub my face against his.

Pikachu kissed me gently on the cheek. "I don't want you to go either..." He stopped.

"Did you want to say more?"

"Yeah. I just don't know how to say it."

"You can say it however you want. I'm sure I would understand."

"Primrose... I... I love you." "_There. I said it."_

"_He...he loves me?! I love him too..."_ "Pikachu, I love you too."

We kiss once more. As a human, I thought Pokemon expressed there love through breeding. "_Hold on! Me and Pikachu... I remember some one saying that we can breed. Crossbreed."_ I fell back to sleep. Pikachu smiled. Absol woke up, and the legendary Pokemon did too.

"What happened?" Dialga asked.

"I don't know..." Kyoger and Dialga went away and Palkia and Groudon appeared.

"You did very well... Here, the three Spheres. Use them wisely." Palkia said and then went away.

We went back to the Pokemon Square, which was the same. Some Pokemon were attacking Gengar for lying to them, because a month past, Primrose wasn't captured and they were conned!

"I regret hurting my friends!" Kirlia said.

"I wish they could come home and shop from us again!" Plusle said.

"Me too!" Minun said.

"I regret yelling at them! Now they won't link with me again!" Murkrow screeched.

"I regret hurting them!" Pidgeot said.

"I regret comet punching them." Leadian said.

"Now now, people. Just deal with it! They obviously aren't coming back! Kekekeke!" Gengar laughed.

"WRONG!" This came from Alakazam.

"Ke?"

"They _are_ coming home! I see it! With the four Spheres!"

"Ke..." Team Meanies ran off, without saying a word.

At that moment, we came in the square. There was a party for our return.

THAT NIGHT

"_Hello, Primrose. It's been awhile. How are you? I know you saved the world."_ Gardvoir said.

"Good to see you too. But what about going home?"

"_Well, that means you leave this world forever and no returns..."_

"So that means I say goodbye to Pikachu forever... Wait! I don't want to do that!"

"_Where there are friendships there are goodbyes. I too had a friend beyond compare, and he left me. But its OK. I'm not mad at him."_

"But... Why?"

"_He, like Pikachu was a friend like none other... And I loved him deeply like you. So I know what its like to be sad to leave the ones you love."_ Gardvoir started to fade. "_Tomorrow, Celebi will help you home... I hope to meet you again... For you are also a friend like none other..."_

NEXT MORNING

I went outside, depressed. "Good morning Primrose." Pikachu said. Just then, there was a small green creature in between us with big eyes.

"Celebi..." I said. Its time.

"Its time, Primrose. To return to the human world." Celebi said.

Pikachu looked at me, wide eyed. I'm depressed like never before. I kiss him one last time and go into a bubble and Celebi takes me away.

LATER

Pikachu sat on the ground all broken in the heart. She was a friend like none other! How could she just leave?! She was depressed though. Suddenly there is a bright light above Pikachu.

IN THE BUBBLE

"Celebi, can we talk?"

"Sure."

"I don't want to go back to the human world yet."

"Why?"

"Pikachu... my rescue team... I belong here for a little longer. May I please go back?"

"If that is what you want." and we land. Celebi flew off and it was sunset. I ran up to Pikachu and we embraced eachother.

"I thought you were going." Pikachu said. There were tears in my eyes and he wipes them.

"But I can't go yet. I don't want to be away from you. Didn't I say that earlier?" We smile and go to my house for the night and you should know the rest of our 'crossbreeding' night.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Busy playing Diamond and Pearl. Not sure what to write next, but there will be a sequal to this, perhaps with more chapters. I don't know. I know I will write something else before that though. Until that day comes peace, adios, goodbye, farewell, chow, bye! **

**PrimeroseV**


	8. VS Team Skull

Part 2:

Part 2:

Chapter 1: VS. Team Skull

**I'm super sorry this wasn't updated in so long… Really, I am! Okay lets forget the past, and focus on the present! **

** Primerose**

"Awwh, our fourth child has arrived!" the big pink Skitty, named Primrose smiled.

"It's a small one, that's for sure." Crystal Rose. "Will it live? Will it be worth raising?"

"Of course! Anything that has life usually has a life worth living, small, big, or anything. So, Crystal Rose, don't let me hear you talking like that again." Primrose hissed.

"Humph." The Skitty snorted.

"Ooh, Mommy! What are we naming it?" a small Pichu, named MimiChu asked, eagerly.

"Well, it's a Skitty, so we'll name her RoseRose." Primrose said.

"Why is she so small?" another Pichu, named TwilightChu grunted. He was only one year old, but he developed an attitude, most likely due to the fact that he was the only boy in the group of children.

"Well, she's a… runt." MimiChu said, cautiously. "Where's Daddy?"

"I don't know." Primrose replied, as the new baby RoseRose uncurled.

Suddenly, Pikachu, the father of the litter of four, appeared. "Sorry, an important mission came up, and then I stopped at the square. You know that Alakazam left right?"

Primrose stood up. "Yeah…?"

"Well, they say he's missing."

"Missing?! Wait; didn't he say that he was going to look for someone named Lucario? Right after we saved the world."

"I know, but shouldn't he have been back by now?" Pikachu asked.

"What if he was training with Lucario?" MimiChu asked, eagerly.

Primrose and Pikachu looked at MimiChu. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said this in front of you." Pikachu said. "You don't understand fully."

"But what if I'm right?" MimiChu asked.

"That's stupid." Crystal Rose sniffed. "Wouldn't Alakazam _tell_ Mommy?

Or tell Daddy where he was going? And to train no less."

"That's enough, both of you. Look, Pikachu, our fourth child, a Skitty!

Lets name her RoseRose, okay?" Primrose said.

"Wonderful name. Well, isn't she small?" Pikachu said, patting

RoseRose. Crystal Rose stood up tall, and puffed her face. Patting a

Skitty… that Skitty should have been her! She stared in hatred at

RoseRose, who was completely unaware of the outside world.

**Many Months Later**

RoseRose was walking around the beach, outside the Beach Cave. It

was sunset, and the Krabby were using bubble beam to make the vast

sea, the Surround Sea, look more pretty then it already was. She was

here only because she felt bad about herself. "If only I wasn't so small,

then Crystal Rose wouldn't be so nasty." She muttered. She walked

towards home, and saw a Pokemon also looking at the beach. It was a

blue penguin-like Pokemon. It was letting out a sigh, while holding a

small, glassy looking object. "Are you okay?" RoseRose asked.

"Huh? What do you want?" the Pokemon snapped. "Oh, to know what

I'm doing? Oh, I'm just trying to cheer up. I went today to make a

rescue team, but… I kinda backed out of it. I couldn't work up the

courage to go and do it."

"Oh, my Mommy and Daddy are doing that job temporarily, until some

Pokemon called Alakazam comes back! He went on some mission to

train under a Pokemon called Lucario."

"Oh, so you're Primrose's kid? Well, in that case, I'll tell you more

about me. I'm Piplup, and we don't normally just tell our names. We're

kind of… classy about those kinda things. My parents clean out that

pond by the Square, you know, Wishcash Pond."

"Really?! That's cool! My name is RoseRose. I'm the youngest out of

four kids… and my sister is working on making a team."

"Which sister? MimiChu or Crystal Rose?"

"Crystal." RoseRose said, a sour tone in her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Piplup asked, sounding concerned.

"Its just that, she thinks because she's older and a lot bigger then me,

she's better! Just watch, Piplup, I'm gonna prove to her that I can do

big things!"

"Hey, RoseRose… You sound like a determined little Skitty. Why don't

we form a team of our own? Maybe we can solve mysteries together

of this world, and maybe you can defeat your sister! We could be

Team… uh, Team… Team RoseLup!"

"RoseLup? Sounds really awesome! Okay, so tomorrow, we'll talk to

my parents about this…"

**MEANTIME**

Looking from a cliff, a bigger Skitty, with a Skuntank, Koffing and

Zubat snickered. "She thinks she can defeat me? Me, the great

Crystal Rose? Ha! This should be interesting. Go get them, boys!"

"Chaw-chaw-chaw! As you wish, Lady Crystal Rose. Team Skull is on

it."

**BACK AT THE BEACH**

They were just going to head back, when they smelt an awful smell.

Then they soon found the source – a Koffing, Zubat and Skuntank.

All three were bigger then normal, and the Skuntank wore a bandana

with a skull on it. Suddenly, it unleashed a noxious odor into the air,

and poor little RoseRose was blown back by it. "Ugggh, what a smell!"

she moaned.

Meantime, the nasty smelling team went up and surrounded Piplup.

"Hey, kid, whatchya got there?" the Koffing asked, nodding towards

the glassy item.

"Oh, no don't touch that!" Piplup cried as the Zubat tried to wrestle it

away from her. "That's my one and only treasure! If I loose that…"

"Treasure you say? Chaw-chaw-chaw! That only makes me want it

more then ever! Get it Zubat! That brat doesn't know the true value of

treasure as well as we do." Skuntank said.

"Who are you?! Why do you want my treasure so badly?" Piplup

demanded.

"We're Team Skull, an exploration team, like Team Meanies, our ally."

Skuntank replied.

"_What?! Ally to Team Meanies?! I heard of them from Mommy. They_

_messed with her and Daddy when they were younger. Oh no, I must_

_help Piplup!"_ RoseRose thought. She got up, and charged at Zubat,

knocking it out. "Wow, and I wasn't even using tackle." She said, to

herself.

"What gives? The little runt just attacked!" Koffing yelled.

"Oh, RoseRose!" Piplup said, with tears in her eyes.

"Chaw-chaw-chaw! So, you wanna mess with Team Skull? Well, sure,

we don't say no to challenges! Since you knocked out Zubat, I guess

its okay to… use our toxic gas odor attack!" Skuntank said, laughing

with Koffing.

"Stop right there!"

"Huh?" everyone said at once, and looked to see Primrose heading for

them.

"Oh no! It's that pesk who _wasn't_ the cause of the natural disasters!"

Koffing yelled.

"I think its time Team Skull split the scene." Skuntank said, and turned

towards Team RoseLup. "You won this once, but next time, we'll get

you." They ran, but forgot about Zubat. Zubat woke up and saw

Primerose and Team RoseLup looking at him.

"Aww, they left without me!" he ran off, to find the rest of the team.

"Oh, RoseRose and Piplup!" Primerose said. "Are you alright? You

aren't hurt?"

"No, Mommy, we're okay! I'm just a tiny bit stinky, that's all."

RoseRose said, with some eagerness.

"Oh yes, I can smell that. But at least you're okay. Piplup, how are

you? Okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Um… there is something I wanted to ask you, earlier,

but, I kinda backed out…"

"You wanted to make a team right? But you need at least two

Pokemon to make the team. Who will be your team mate?"

"I was talking it over before with RoseRose and I wanted to see if

RoseRose would like to join me, and she said yeah."

Primerose stood, staring for a moment. RoseRose! The runt on a team!

That seemed bad, but then again, there was something special about

her. Even more then Crystal Rose… "Okay. You can make a team.

Have you spoke of a name for your team?"

"Team RoseLup." the two younger Pokemon said at once.

"Okay, come back to our place tomorrow, Piplup, after you do what

you have to do for your parents."

"Great! See you tomorrow, RoseRose!"

"Yup! Bye!"

**MEANTIME**

"FAIL?! How could you fail? How could you loose to a _**RUNT**_ of all

things? And now she's making a team of her own with that Piplup.

When I say failure isn't an option, I mean it!" Crystal Rose yelled.

"Chaw-chaw-chaw… We didn't actually loose. Only Zubat did. _Your_

mother came in, and we didn't want to face her!" Skuntank said.

"Oh, is that all? Hmm… but you still lost." Crystal Rose snapped.

"(Chief, she's a spoiled brat. Why don't you gas her?)" Koffing said.

"(Yeah, she's really annoying. We'll get money some other way.)"

Zubat said.

"(Shut yer yap! There is as rumor that the family has priceless things.

And well all know that priceless equals millions.)" Skuntank snapped.

"Okay, this time, I have a better idea. Just wait a few days, then I'll

call you back here. Half the work should be done by then! Hahaha!"

Crystal Rose laughed.

"Chaw-chaw-chaw!"

End

Well, what did you think? Not to bad huh? Writing soon,

Probably another chapter up by August, then rusty for again,

but expect another chapter by September the latest.

Primerose


	9. VS The Unknown Enemy

The Unknown Enemy

**A/N: here we go! The next part of RoseRose's adventures. Sorry it took so long. Be warned, there is some cursing, but not much.**

_Last time:_

_RoseRose was born as the runt of the litter, and due to her being young and new, Crystal Rose, her sister, is jealous. Now that RoseRose is older, Crystal Rose has plotted a plan with evil mob Team Skull._

It was another great day as Team RoseLup woke up for the first mission. RoseRose woke up first and ran to Wishcash Pond, and woke up Piplup, her new friend and team mate. "Wake up, Piplup! Time for our first mission!"

Piplup woke up, and shook her head no. "Go away! Too early to wake up!" she yawned and rolled over. RoseRose tugged at her and literally dragged her to her home. "Alright alright, Rose! Stop dragging me!" Piplup screamed as they arrived. RoseRose stopped and Piplup got up and used peck attack at her. "How dare you do that?? Don't do that again!"

"Ow! Sorry, Piplup! I mean it! Ow, hey stop that!" RoseRose cried. Then Piplup stopped and they laughed. "Now we have to focus on our first mission!"

"Yep. Wonder what your mother has in store. Since you're her own kid, we'll probably get something worthwhile with loads of treasure involved!" Piplup said sparkly eyed.

"No, probably not." RoseRose said.

"Why?"

"For a few reasons: 1. I'm the youngest in the family and a runt. 2. We're just getting started! The treasure missions are for more powerful teams." RoseRose said with disappointment.

"Oh, what a drag. Well, never say never! You showed that Zubat a thing or two yesterday." Piplup said, not bothered by the facts about treasure missions.

"True." RoseRose said. Then she smiled. "Maybe that will give us priority!"

"Well we won't know standing here! Let's go!"



They went into the modest house. For a family of famous explorers, they kept their house small, and the priceless jewels said to be in their home was never seen – even by the kids. Mats of grass and hay were in a corner of the house for sleeping. "That's where you _sleep_?? I thought you had one of those fancy human beds that drift onto shore every once in a while." Piplup gasped.

"No, we sleep on those comfy mats." RoseRose said.

The other corner had wood and stones piled up for making a fire, presumably for warmth and cooking. Again, Piplup gasped. "Didn't your father set up that power plant that the humans left in ruins? Don't you have any electricity? Even _I_ have electricity. (Wishcash just pays for it in return for work…) I mean, you're famous but so… poor."

"No, we just don't need it. My daddy gives us plenty of electricity." RoseRose said, smiling again.

In another corner were a few small trophies of RoseRose's parent's achievements including one sent by Lucario himself. Piplup assumed to see something like that and didn't gasp. The other corner just had pictures, including one of an Absol. Absol was Primrose's and Pikachu's friend they made when saving the world. Absol was a fierce member, and even helped bring down Zapdos. Piplup heard about Absol, thus having no reason to ask any questions.

A few moments later, TwilightChu appeared. "Hey, Rose, what are you doing?! You can't possibly have a team already!"

"But I do, Twilight, and we're waiting for Mommy to give us our first mission!" RoseRose answered.

"Why do you and Crystal both get teams and me and MimiChu don't?" TwilightChu demanded, almost in a pout.

"You should ask Mommy. I'm sure she'll allow you to get a team."

"Maybe, but I don't know. I don't have a partner."

"Well, Dusknoir doesn't have a partner. Then again he never came to Primerose." Piplup said quietly.

"Who's Dusknoir?" TwilightChu asked.



"You mean you don't really know??" Piplup gasped. "(And you're born of a famous family?) Well, I guess I can understand. He just appeared recently and became famous overnight pretty much. He works alone."

"Hmm, then maybe I can work alone! That's it! I will aspire to be more like Dusknoir!" TwilightChu said, eagerly. "Hmm, but maybe having some friends in the Friend Areas wouldn't hurt…"

"Hey kids." It was Pikachu.

"Dad/Daddy!" TwilightChu/RoseRose cried at the same time and ran to their father.

"Dad, I want to start a rescue team!" TwilightChu said before RoseRose could ask about Primerose.

"Oh, well, I'm sure we can find you a partner and then you can start. Rosy and Piplup, just wait a few moments. Once we find Twilight the right partner, I'll assign you both your first missions." Pikachu said, and went outside to the other building, known as the Guild Office. It was originally run by Alakazam and his team, but since they left, Primerose and Pikachu kept it running.

"Great, now what?" Piplup asked, and kicked a pebble.

"If I know Daddy, he's going to take a while. Let's go outside and wait." RoseRose suggested.

**Meantime**

"Okay now you remember the drill right?"

"Yes, Miss Crystal. Chaw-chaw-chaw we won't fail you this time."

"I have hidden the papers with the lists and the supplies given out, so my father will take longer than usual. That gives you guys' time to attack. Then send off your signal. Then I'll finish them off." Crystal Rose said, darkly. Her hair, once sparkly and fresh, was now matty and not so attractive. She was up all night and plotted and did her dirty work. And Koffing was giving off toxic fumes and dirt, making her coat much less nice.



"Yes, Miss Crystal. Don't worry! Your plan is fool proof as always." Koffing said. "(You little bitchy spoiled brat.)"

"Good, then get on it!" Crystal spat out. They ran, ready and eager for revenge.

**Meantime**

"Hey, your father is taking a very long time." Piplup pointed out after waiting for a half an hour.

"He never takes this long. Maybe he can't find the papers." RoseRose offered.

Piplup gave her a dark look. "I doubt it." She snapped.

They sat in silence under a silver tree. Suddenly, the air was thick with a dirty fume. "Ugh… what's that smell?" RoseRose asked as she coughed.

"I recognize it." Piplup said.

"Chaw-chaw-chaw, you catch on fast."

"Surrender now or be fumed."

"Heh-heh-heh we won't lose again."

"Aww, it's those creeps again!" RoseRose said as the air cleared up.

"Chaw-chaw-chaw who did you think it would be?" Skuntank said as he stepped forward.

"Great, that means we'll have to fight!" Piplup said.

"Fight? No no no. No fighting here." Koffing said.

RoseRose wasn't convinced. But Piplup was. "Huh?"

"We came to make peace. Here, why not have an apple?" Skuntank plopped down two big apples. The girls were hungry. Piplup went and started eating. RoseRose tried to resist, but hunger finally came over her and she started eating the apple, which was way to big for her. Skuntank backed away for a second and let out a giant and very smelly gas cloud. Crystal Rose licked her lips. They had done something and need her to finish the job. She ran down fast, and was amazed to see they had swayed the two. Then suddenly 

Crystal Rose had a different idea, even if it would contradict what was already planned. She attacked Skuntank, Koffing and Zubat, with powerful tackles.

"(That filthy little double back slasher!)" Zubat mumbled.

"(Boss! What is she doing?)" Koffing whispered.

"(Chaw-chaw-chaw. She's trying to do something to them, so just go with it!)" Skuntank said, understanding how these things go.

"Leave and don't bother them again!" Crystal Rose said. Being wounded, the ran off anyway.

"Wow, Crystal! You were graceful and powerful." RoseRose said, wide eyed.

"I know. I hope they weren't bothering you? Was that the same Team Skull you were telling me about?" Crystal asked sweetly.

"Yeah." Piplup said. "They were going to trick us I guess, giving us apples."

"I think so too. Never accept food from Pokemon you don't know. It's a bad idea. Now, why are you here and not on your mission?"

"Daddy never found the papers for us and TwilightChu." RoseRose said.

"Oh. What about MimiChu?" Crystal asked.

"She's out playing with her friend, Starly." RoseRose said.

"Oh. Well, hope you get your job soon. I got to go and see Turtwig now so bye."

"Bye, Crystal! Thanks again!" RoseRose said, as she and Piplup waved at her.

"Hmph, yeah don't over do it." Crystal Rose muttered under her breath as she snuck away to Turtwig. "Just wait RoseRose – I will defeat you and Piplup. Why do you think I'm going to Turtwig? Muwahahaha."

**END**

**Wow, that was quick and hopefully good. Review please! Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	10. Meet Team Skull

Meet Team Skull!

**I choose to write more stories lately. So, here's chapter 3! Oh and VIP stands for very important Pokemon, not people.**

_Crystal Rose wants to prove who's better – her or her siser, RoseRose. But instead, she decided to change plans and help her sister. Now, Team Skull has some time alone, and have an encounter that changes all that Crystal had in mind…_

"Boss, I cannot work like this anymore."

Skuntank woke up quickly, and stood up and yawned. "Oh quit it now, Zubat. Just remember that family is stinking rich and trust me, we got debts to pay. This is the only way."

"I'd rather be in the debt than have to work like this." Koffing snapped.

Team Skull was in its rather smelly base. It was in a ruined building from the humans, with little literature, technology, and food. It was barely livable, but it was free and free was good of course.

"Just shut up, will ya? You guys do nothing but complain. Remember what you-know-who threatened and actually did to us! Why do you think we live the way we do?"

"But is Madam Jewel the only way out?" Koffing offered, not willing to deny what Skuntank said. "The stinkin' VIP wouldn't care where the money came from."

"Yes, she is the only way. Besides, after that runt showed me up I want revenge." Zubat snapped.

"Good, you see the light. Anyway, we can't do very much to them now, Crystal Rose has ordered us away." Skuntank said.

"Humph. Well we need to find away to get rid of these wounds if Madam Jewel wants us away." Koffing said.

"I'm sure we can find some stuff in the Oran Forest." Zubat said.



"That's right. So, to the Oran Forest! And we're gonna feast at the Apple Woods too, boys." Skuntank said, and received cheers.

"Alright a proper dinner!" Zubat said.

**Meantime**

"Hey Starly, let's go to the Oran Forest!"

"Okay, MimiChu, right behind you."

"Don't forget us!"

"That's right!"

"Right, you too, Chimchar and TwilightChu. Let's go!"

**Meantime**

"I forgot it was Oran Berry season." Zubat said, as he ate a bigger than normal Oran Berry. It soon healed him, and he was back to normal. The wound marks, however, would take longer time.

"Hey boss, do you think if we sold all these Oran Berries that we could make money?" Koffing asked as he finished swallowing his own berry.

"No, we're not a welcomed site in town. However, I'm sure if we could persuade Madam Jewel, we could spilt the money." Zubat said.

"Shut up! We cannot use Crystal Rose!" Skuntank said. "Chaw-chaw-chaw, no that would be so unlike her to just go selling berries. And besides, anyone can walk to the Oran Forest. So just forget it. Now, if this were Apple season, yeah, we'd make a load in the Friend Areas who don't know of us."

"Good idea boss." Koffing and Zubat agreed. And Apple season wasn't too far away, thus the idea was accepted with welcome.

Skuntank suddenly paused from eating. "Huh? What's up boss?" Koffing asked.



"I smell someone else." Skuntank said. "Fire, feathers and fluff." He said. And he was right, as MimiChu, TwilightChu, Chimchar and Starly appeared in the forest clearing that they were in.

"Oh look, guys! Other Pokemon!" Mimi said.

"Yeah, hey, hi! What are you doing?" Starly asked.

Team Skull looked at each other and sweat dropped. "Uh, eating berries?" Zubat said.

"Oh, what happened to you?" Chimchar asked. She looked surprised. "You're all beat up."

"Hey, just who are you to ask us our business?" Koffing snapped.

"Chaw-chaw-chaw... you are the children of Pikachu and Primrose." Skuntank said, lowering his eyes at Mimi and Twilight.

"Huh?" Mimi gasped.

"How do you know us?" Twilight asked, stepping in front of his little sister.

"It's easy. You are related to… RoseRose right?"

The four kids gasped. "Yeah! What do you know of RoseRose?" Twilight gasped.

"See Zubat's wounds? She did that. For fun." Skuntank gasped.

"WHAT?!" Starly and Chimchar gasped.

"You gotta be kidding!" Mimi snapped.

"She said she was picked on with Piplup the other day. Are you the ones who did that?" Twilight gasped.

"Chaw-chaw-chaw, we are adults, and it's wrong for adults to lie."

Mimi and Twilight looked at each other. Mimi believed, and Twilight didn't. Starly and Chimchar were torn.

"I'm leaving. Come on, Chim." Twilight said. "We gotta do more missions and outshine Crystal Rose."

"Uh yep yep." Chimchar said, as he scampered after TwilightChu.



"Don't worry, Mr. Skuntank. My brother may not listen, but I'll make RoseRose pay!" MimiChu said. And her and Starly left.

Crystal Rose and Turtwig suddenly attacked from behind, defeating Team Skull again. "You jackass idiot bastards! I wanted to keep Mimi out of this!"

"We're so sorry, Madam Crystal. Chaw-chaw-chaw, they offered to go after RoseRose. And who is that?"

"This is my new team mate, Turtwig. He wants to get back at Piplup for cheating in a game. He certainly will be helpful. But if Mimi is willing to help… well, that changes my thoughts. Now for the next plan, Plan D!"

"Should there have been a Plan C??" Koffing gasped.

"No, and this plan involves some friends of yours. Show me too Team Meanies!"

**End**

**Team Meanies come back?? What does Crystal Rose have in mind?! More to come soon!**


	11. VS Team MuukuChu

VS. Team MuukuChu

**Yay! I'm already half way through writing RoseRose's adventures! Go check out my bio, it'll give you all the details for the rest of the story, and here's news… a third part!! Yep, and it stars Primrose, Pikachu and Absol again. No more spoilers, onto the story!!**

_MimiChu, TwilightChu, Chimchar (who is a male, to clear up my typo), and Starly go play in the Oran Forest, and meet Team Skull. TwilightChu and Chimchar ignore them and leave, but Team MuukuChu, Mimi and Starly, listen to them, and decide that RoseRose, her own sister needs to pay. Crystal Rose meantime goes to Team Meanies for further plotting…_

It was another bright and beautiful day for Team RoseLup. They were already a bronze rank. And that was on the third day. Primrose and Pikachu were even more impressed with them. But, Primrose was worried, and one night RoseRose overheard her expressing her feelings to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I'm a little worried about our world again."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard time has started to freeze up in some places." Primrose hissed.

"What!! That can only mean one thing. And the VIP will not be happy."

"If what I know of the VIP to be true, the VIP has already started action to stop it from spreading. But I fear for the worst… as they say the VIP can be…"

"I know I know. But… some Pokémon don't even know his name. We're one of them who do. So is Lucario. We're his allies. If he couldn't manage it, he'd call for our help. Don't you think?" Pikachu whispered. "Now sleep, love, and dream. Perhaps your dream spirit you tell me of can help you."

"Right right…" It sounded as if Primrose was already asleep.

RoseRose was then alone in her thoughts. _"So time is freezing. I guess as in minutes, and hours and all. But how can time freeze? Who is he – the VIP? Who is this Lucario? I want to meet him. I'm sure Piplup would as well. Who _

_is Mommy's dream guardian? So many questions, so little answers."_ RoseRose fell fast asleep. She dreamed, and it wasn't the usual dreams of being happy or famous. No, far from that.

"Where am I? This is a dream. Am I like Mommy and can talk to Pokémon in my dreams?" 

"_Yes, something like that."_ A pink creature that was about the same size as RoseRose appeared. It floated. It had a red jewel on its head and two tails.

"Who are you?"

"_I am Mespirit, the being of emotions. I am your… dream spirit. I'll be seeing you very soon. Yes, very very soon."_ And Mespirit faded away.

"No! Don't go! … Too late it's gone." RoseRose said, sadly. She then decided the next morning to not tell anyone, not even Piplup of her dream. The next day, Team RoseLup was exploring an area as no urgent jobs had come to the Guild Office. Off lurking in the distance was Team MuukuChu, composed of RoseRose's sister, MimiChu and her friend Starly. They choose to watch and see what they were up too.

"Hey Rose, you've been kind of quite all day. Is something wrong?" Piplup asked.

"…...No, it's nothing." RoseRose said. Piplup held out her wing, and patted RoseRose on the back. As soon as she did, RoseRose felt kind of dizzy. _"What is this? Why am I dizzy? Ugh… I feel terrible."_ Suddenly, she heard something.

"_You guys are going to pay for what you did to Mr. Skuntank! So we'll defeat you both! Piplup first! Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

RoseRose blinked, as the voice was quickly gone. But the voice was familiar. Mimi! _"No way! That was Mimi's voice I heard! But how could I have heard Mimi's voice?"_



"Rose…? Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should go home." Piplup offered.

RoseRose looked up, dazed. "No I'm fine now." She insisted, even if everything was just going crazy. "Let's show them we can do this!"

Piplup smiled. "Alright! That's the energy I wanna hear!" Again, she patted RoseRose's back, and again RoseRose felt dizzy. This time she saw something.

_MimiChu and Starly were jumping out of the bushes, attacking RoseRose and Piplup. Starly wing attacked RoseRose and Mimi thundershocked as best as she could at Piplup. Mimi then spoke: "Why did you hurt Mr. Skunktank?!"_

"_Mr. Skun…tank?" Piplup asked._

_Mimi thundershocked again, ignoring the sweat dripping down her face. "Yes. You guys are going to pay for what you did to Mr. Skuntank!"_

RoseRose snapped out of it and gasped. "Piplup we have to leave! Now! I'll explain once we're home and safe!" RoseRose started to run; Piplup was bewildered and just followed. Then, MimiChu and Starly jumped out of the bushes, beginning to attack RoseRose and Piplup. Starly used wing attack at RoseRose, Mimi used thundershock aimed at Piplup as hard as she could. Sweat was coming down her face, not use to such a forceful attack. Suddenly the paused, leaving RoseRose a moment to recall the dream. _"But this is just like the dream!_"

MimiChu spoke. "Why did you hurt Mr. Skuntank?!"

"Mr. Skun…tank?" Piplup asked.

Mimi attacked Piplup again, ignoring the sweat coming down her face. "Yes. You guys are going to pay for what you did to Mr. Skuntank! Piplup first! Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Mimi used an ever more forced thundershock. Piplup wasn't sure she could stand much more. RoseRose knew that Piplup was stronger, so she ran into the thundershock, taking the damage instead of Piplup.



"Well, it doesn't matter. You're both going to faint anyway!" Starly said. Piplup was exhausted, but had to defeat these two. RoseRose spared her from defeat. Piplup used bubblebeam, and her Torrent ability activated. The attack was more powerful than before. She aimed it first at Mimi, who was already tired and was KO'd at the moment of impact. RoseRose was freed from the thundershock, but was unable to move, and she couldn't even speak. Piplup attacked Starly, and had a harder time because of Starly's ability to dodge. Piplup then used whirlpool without realizing it. RoseRose finally had enough energy to look up and open her eyes. She saw the beauty and the power in the whirlpool. Piplup defeated Starly. She was tired, but ran to RoseRose.

"Are you okay?! You were… grand even if you just took the damage for me." Piplup said.

"When did you learn whirlpool?" RoseRose whispered.

"Whirlpool?"

"You just used it. It was powerful and beautiful."

"I wish I saw it. Next time I'll keep my eyes open."

Just then, Primrose and Pikachu both ran into the forest. "We saw terrible electric coming from the office! What happened?" Primrose demanded.

"Mimi and Starly attacked us. We have no clue why really." Piplup said. "And if it wasn't for Rose, I don't think we would have been moving."

Primrose smiled. "Well, you two are very brave. I think I can trust you with some classified stuff back at the office. See, the VIP left a note and I need you guys too…"

**OMG what does the VIP want?! Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 5! Primerose**


	12. Meet the VIP

Chapter 5

Meet the VIP!!!

**Ooh so sorry this took forever to write. Anyway, RoseRose, Piplup, and Primrose are going to meet the mystery VIP, and thus let us begin our climax...**

"See, the VIP wrote to us saying that he needs more help with the current situation." Primrose explained.

"Situation? Team Skull?" Piplup asked quietly.

"No. They aren't the situation. I mean, they don't help, but they aren't a concern for the VIP. I mean the Time Gears. According to the letter, the VIP wants to meet us at the last safe place to discuss the Time Gears – Fogbound Lake."

"Fogbound Lake? Isn't that place just a myth, Primrose?" Piplup asked. "It's a myth because no one remembers going or coming from there."

"No. Uxie and the lake are quite real." Primrose said. "Uxie agreed to the meeting."

"Uxie…?" RoseRose asked. "Who is that?"

"Uxie is the God of Knowledge. Like Alakazam, he knows everything, but he knows more than Alakazam. He was born at the start of time. So this is a concern for him, the time freezes."

RoseRose and Piplup looked at each other as they headed from the Guild. They had more questions than ever. Who was the VIP? Why was Fogbound Lake, which Piplup still didn't believe was real, the last safe place to discuss these mystery Time Gears?

"I'm sure the VIP will assign us to go to find Temporal Tower." Primrose said, to break the silence. "Do you, Piplup, know about Temporal Tower?"

"The temple of time." Piplup said softly, recalling her time with old Wishcash. He told lots of stories, but often believed that they were just that – a lot of old stories. Never would he think that they were the key to solving mysteries.

"Correct." Primrose said. "Recently, I stopped doing missions and went to read things related to Temporal Tower. I found out lots of useful and useless things but one thing did strike out to me. The Spacial Rift."

"Spacial Rift? What is that?" RoseRose asked. "And why does it relate to time? It sounds more spacey to me."

"Aah, you are your father's child, Rose." Primrose said proudly. "He would have said the same things if he didn't understand the situation. The Guardian of Temporal Tower is Dialga. Dialga recently fought against Kyoger to stop time, and the world would have literally be underwater frozen thanks to Kyoger's powers. Dialga has a rival, the Guardian of the Spacial Rift, called Palkia. Palkia teamed up with Groudon to help me, Absol, and Pikachu to defeat Dialga and Kyoger. Palkia can alter space. If they are dueling, then the world is in danger for completely going corrupt."

"I didn't understand much of that." RoseRose said.

"I'm sure you didn't." Primrose said. "I wouldn't have understood if I was in your place. Following your mother to a lake in the middle of nowhere. You are so brave. I'm sorry to put you in such grave danger, but Alakazam isn't here with Team Starblaze. Lucario has been missing for a small time. Some great force is at work. I sense it."

Piplup and RoseRose just looked at each other, and kept following. They walked for many miles, and many days. Primrose stopped telling stories, and just tried to keep the kids cheerful. They asked a few times who the VIP was, and Primrose would only say that they will meet him soon enough. Finally, they came to a huge cup-like place, which was pouring water over the rim. "It's just like everything I read." Primrose said.

"You mean _you_ have never been to this place?! (Gosh, and you're a famous explorer?!)" Piplup gasped, although she kept the last part to herself.

"Of course not. That's why it's safe. No one but the VIP knows of this place. Others have come, but lost memory. I doubt Uxie will do that to us since this is an emergency, and he offered his lake." Primrose said.

"But other teams have looked for it." RoseRose said.

"Yes. Countless. Many have tried the Pelipper Mail Route, following Pelipper from the Post Office. But, only Pelippers have the ability to see through such thick fog over Foggy Forest, so they lose there way, and end up back where they started from. However, some of villainy find there way. The famous case of that was Team Meanies. You must have heard of them right?" Both girls nodded. They arrived at the mouth of the cave. "Oh, so it's true that it's always steaming. Anyway, Team Meanies made it to this point, using Gengar's ghostly powers. They came back, saying that they got this far, and wandered in the cave. They called it Steam Cave. They never saw the lake. It's probably for the best. The villainy caused by them is too great. Although they aren't the only enemies of the VIP's team. There are countless others, far greater."

They stopped talking and continued hiking and soon they reached the summit of the bowl. Suddenly, before Primrose could open her mouth to speak encouraging words to her daughter and Piplup, an earthquake shook the ground. A Groudon was approaching!

"The last Groudon I saw was a kind one. This one does not look kind." Primrose whispered. "Are you ready to battle?" she asked the girls. The girls nodded. "Good, then, let's go!" But before they could attack, the Groudon faded away, and a small yellow pixie appeared.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I had to be cautious." It spoke.

"Are you Uxie?" Primrose asked.

"Yes. And you're Primrose, RoseRose and Piplup, yes I sensed you coming. I sent my hologram just in case you weren't you." Piplup and RoseRose looked at each other and blinked. "The VIP… is admiring the lake… for the past…"

"Yes, Uxie, let it out." Primrose urged gently.

"3 days!!!"

The small group of girls fell down, the anime style. "What is there that's so great to admire?!" Piplup hissed.

"Come, I'm sure he wants to speak with you anyway." They followed Uxie. RoseRose, who hadn't spoken in a while, wondered why he looked somewhat familiar, and then remembered Mespirit, and realized how similar looking they were. But when they got at the lake, they saw that the VIP wasn't there. But there was a note. It said:

"_Send RoseRose and Piplup to Crystal Lake for the mission! Lalala~ to prove their worth of course!"_

Primrose and Uxie were speechless. RoseRose, however, finally found her tounge. "Come on, Piplup, this sounds like an adventure!"

"Yeah, that's right! Adventure!" Piplup said.

"Crystal Lake…" Uxie murmured. "My brother, Azelf, lives there. I'll tell him to remove the traps and grant you safe passage."

"Thank you." RoseRose said. "Bye Mom, see you soon!" they ran out and down through Steam Cave. Primrose stood atop at the lake and sighed. The lake was very beautiful, and she wished Pikachu were there to enjoy it with her. She worried about her family, Absol, and the VIP. The VIP was quite a character at times.

For many miles, RoseRose and Piplup went, and they finally found themselves in a forest made of crystals. "Wow, just look at this place!" Piplup admired. "It's so lovely!"

Suddenly, a Gengar, Ekans and Medicham appeared. "Well well well, so you're RoseRose and Piplup. You're sorta famous, right?" Medicham said.

"Um, are you here to gives us the safe passage to Azelf and the VIP?" RoseRose asked.

"Oh…" Ekans said, then caught himself. "Yes! We are! We are here to serve!"

The Gengar's already big grin got bigger, and his red eyes brighter. "And the VIP is getting impatient, let's hurry."

Suddenly, a green Pokémon appeared. "GROVYLE!" Medicham cried, and they ran off. "We can't fight him!"

"So much for a safe passage." Piplup said.

Grovyle jumped down in front of them. "Stay away!" he snapped.

"Why?" Piplup asked.

"'Cause I said so." Grovyle said and ran deep into the crystal grove.

"Let's follow him, Rose!" Piplup said. And they ran after him.

From above, Crystal Rose and Turtwig watched. "Fine, minor change of plan. We get them at the lake." Crystal Rose said.

"Yes, Madam Jewel." Turtwig said.


	13. The Key Mission

The Key Mission

Crystal Rose and Turtwig went deep in the crystal forest after Grovyle and Team Roselup. "Wait a minute!" Turtwig hissed at Crystal. "Crystal Rose, why are we going after her again? What did she do to _really_ wrong you? Did she… steal a lover? Did she hurt you? Did you ever think of why you're after her so much?"

Crystal Rose was taken aback at two things. The first thing was that he asked such daring questions. The second, he referred to her by her real name and not Madam Jewel. "That's classified information." She hissed.

"But, we're a team, Crystal Rose. And there's something more I want to tell you, but I'm afraid you'll kill me." Turtwig continued.

"Well, if you tell me your secret, I'll tell you why we're hunting her."

"I love you." Turtwig said, almost before she finished her sentence.

Crystal Rose just stared. That cold feeling in her heart left her for a moment. "You… love me? Even after all the harshness I put you through? You _love_ me?"

Turtwig blushed and nodded. "Yes. You're not like how you try to act. I think you're just trying to keep an eye on your sister, in reality."

Crystal Rose just stared and then smiled. "I don't know if I _love_ you, per say, but I do have feelings for you. I guess I'm after my sister because I'm jealous of her. She always got my father's approval, no matter what. I said she wasn't worth raising because of how small she is.

"But maybe in a way, you're right. Maybe I do what I do because she is my sister. I don't want her killed, anyway. Oh, I'll never be a good sister to her if I have her attacked every five minutes." Crystal Rose, for the first time in her life, began to cry, and showed her true feelings. The coldness in her heart left her, and she realized how hard she had been on Team Skull and on Turtwig. "I can change, Turtwig! Please, please, help me become the sister I should be!"

Turtwig smiled, and said: "Of course, Crystal Rose. I love you."

Crystal Rose smiled. "We'll have to work on that." She said.

"Of course." Turtwig said, still feeling proud he had been able to do that.

Later, they spotted RoseRose and Piplup following the Grovyle. "RoseRose! Piplup! Wait!" Crystal Rose called out.

"It's your sister." Piplup said. "What does she want?"

"I want to apologize. I haven't been the sister I could be. I should be here with you, helping you reach the VIP. Yeah, I secretly followed you with my… boyfriend, Turtwig. I sent Team Skull both times to attack you. Please forgive me. It was all out of jealousy. You're the much stronger sister, and you're even more prettier then me."

"Boyfriend?!" Piplup gasped, and made a choking motion, but quit the charade right away when she saw that Crystal Rose was serious.

"I… I… understand, Crystal." RoseRose said. "Truce?"

"Truce? We're having more than a truce! I'm trying to act like family here. But yeah, truce." Crystal said. "Now, why are you chasing a Grovyle?"

"He told us not to come and we need to and he said we can't go cause he said so. But he won't stop us." Piplup said.

"Right, let's go!" they ran after Grovyle. Soon, they reached Crystal Lake. They saw Azelf, a little blue pixie who looked very similar to Mespirit and Uxie. Grovyle was standing on the lake's banks.

"You were so hard, but for THAT Time Gear, it was well worth it. I'll just take it." He said. Azelf, who didn't have the traps set up, fell to a crystal rock to rest, that's how badly beat up it was. Grovyle hopped towards the Time Gear, and took it. Grovyle ran off, but not before eyeing Crystal Rose. Then it ran off. Azelf suddenly floated, very weakly towards them. "Get out! Before time freezes!" it yelled. Piplup put Azelf on Turtwig's back and they ran from the Crystal Lake, back to the beginning of the crystal forest.

Azelf looked up weakly. "I heard u were coming, so I didn't leave the traps up. So Grovyle took the Gear, possibly hearing that information."

Suddenly a figure bounced in the middle of the group. Everyone thought it was Grovyle, here to finish what it started with RoseRose. But, it was too big to be Grovyle. "So, you're RoseRose and Piplup, oh and you're Crystal Rose and a Turtwig! And Azelf too! What a party we have here!" the Pokémon said.

"Who are you?" Crystal Rose asked.

"I'm Wigglytuff, the VIP, as so many people refer to me."

"You're the VIP?" RoseRose asked.

"Yep, I don't know why people call me that, I mean you can always just call me Wigglytuff. I guess cause I'm in charge of the renowned Wigglytuff Guild, or something. But anyway, I have a mission of real value for you, RoseRose, Piplup, and I guess you too, Crystal Rose and Turtwig. Azlef really should go back to Primrose and Uxie. I need you guys to do something really big for me. Something that will save us all!"

"It's that big?" Turtwig asked. "Then why can't you do it yourself? You're the VIP."

Wigglytuff sweat dropped. "Yes, good question. Why can't I? Well, when I placed the idea to the Counsel, the first idea was to send Lucario and Alakazam to do this, they are, after all, very smart and powerful. However, when we went to them, they were missing. Fearing my safety, they refused to let me go at all. So then we placed the idea to your mother who saved this world once before already, but I knew she wasn't the one to do it. RoseRose was the one to do it."

Everyone stared at RoseRose, who began shaking in fear. "So what is the mission, Wigglytuff?"

"Your mission is of such key importance! You are to…"


	14. The Quicksand Cave

The Quicksand Cave

**A/N: I'm on a role with updating the story, I hope it's not too bad of a quick story! I have a few chapters left of part 2, then I'll work on part 3. Oh yeah, I'm considering, and only considering doing a part 4, but let's see how well part 3 does. **

"You are to save Mespirit from the Quicksand Cave. She lived there for a long time, but recently, that Grovyle you saw, he stole her Time Gear, and she didn't escape in time. She's trapped in time. You have to save her." Wigglytuff said.

RoseRose paused in thought for a moment. Save Mespirit? The one in her dream? The one that tried to talk to her? Piplup noticed RoseRose's dazed look and patted her, and like the last time, RoseRose felt dizzy and a vision came.

"_There she is!" Piplup said, and pointed to a frozen Mespirit. She was grey, like her surroundings, but the quicksand under Piplup was sucking her in. RoseRose and Crystal Rose could see the frozen Mespirit was going to fall to the floor and break to millions of pieces, but at the same time Piplup was sinking in the sand at a faster than normal rate._

RoseRose snapped out of it, and saw that Crystal Rose was blinking at her, as well as Wigglytuff. "Something the matter, Rose?" Crystal Rose asked.

"No, no, nothing." RoseRose replied in her small voice. "Let's go find the Quicksand Cave."

It took a very long time, and RoseRose started to develop a fever. Turtwig had to carry her, and couldn't believe how hot she was. "It's like she's on fire!" he said to Crystal Rose. Piplup tried to use water sport to cool her off, but the effects never really lasted long. RoseRose was very weak, but finally, she seemed to pull through the sickness, about three days later. They still couldn't find the Quicksand Cave… until quite by accident. They weren't watching where they were walking, and they fell right into it.

"This is it." RoseRose whispered. "Quicksand Cave."

"How do you know? And save your energy, you just recovered from a very bad fever." Piplup said sternly.

"Well, we did step in quicksand didn't we?" Crystal Rose asked, and it was quickly agreed at that, that they were at the bottom level of the Quicksand Cave, and were eager to not have to carry RoseRose much longer. RoseRose, while better, was still too weak to walk long distances. Turtwig spotted water, and stayed behind to guard the way out. The three girls pressed on. RoseRose begged to let them let her walk, and they agreed. Without powerful Turtwig around, she was too heavy to carry despite being so small. Soon, they came to big room with crystals, but everything was grey. In the center of the frozen quicksand, floating was Mespirit. She looked very similar to Uxie and Azelf. Mespirit was a statue, that was stuck in time. Crystal Rose suddenly yelped as suddenly the statue seemed to move closer towards the ground. Then Piplup cried out. She was getting stuck in quicksand. _"Just like the vision!"_ RoseRose thought. Both of them were sinking and falling.

"What should we do?" RoseRose asked.

"Get Piplup out, I'll save Mespirit!" Crystal Rose said, and rushed for Mespirit. RoseRose went to Piplup, but her body was still weak and she strained. The quicksand sucked up Piplup faster than normal quicksand. RoseRose began to panic as Piplup was getting smaller and smaller. Piplup struggled and that only seemed to make things worse. Crystal Rose got Mespirit safely to the ground and was tired. She looked at Piplup who was almost gone at this point. She tugged at RoseRose's tail and helped pull. Suddenly, Crystal Rose felt her load get bigger and realized that RoseRose fell asleep. "There's no time for that!" she hissed angry. But RoseRose wouldn't budge. Crystal Rose sighed. "I guess this will make me an anti-hero? That's a nice start of redemption right?"

"Right."

"I guess after that I'll try to work my way to protagonist, and try to join RoseRose's team. She's so inspiration."

"That she is."

"I mean, really… Wait. Who answered me? Turtwig?" Crystal Rose realized that someone else was answering her back. She turned to see Mespirit's soul fluttering above the rock body.

"Being the anti-hero isn't that bad, Crystal Rose. Let me stop the quicksand, since it obeys me." Sure enough, the sand stopped sucking in Piplup and it became easier to pull her out. Piplup was unconscious.

"How do we revive you? You're body is made of stone!" Crystal Rose asked.

"Take me away from here, and then your little band must save the Hidden Land. Simple."

"I'm sure there's nothing simple about that."

"You'd be very surprised." The soul said.

"Well, let's go." Crystal Rose said and began shaking the sleeping girls. RoseRose woke up and was amazed they were all alive and not in the sand or, in the soul's case, in millions of pieces. Piplup woke up after that and they left. Outside the cave, Wigglytuff was waiting, eager to hear the report. After hearing it, he was stood in silence, thinking.

"Hidden Land? I never heard of it. There's only one Pokémon who knows of it, I think. Go to the Hill of the Ancients."

"The Hill of the Ancients? I think my mom went there for advice about the end of the world." Crystal Rose said.

"Yeah, she did. To talk to Xatu, who's getting a little old now." Piplup said. "(Why am I teaching _them_ about Xatu? Aren't _they_ the one with famous parents?)"

"Okay," said RoseRose, "then we'll go and learn all we can about the Hidden Land."

The Hill of the Ancients was a long way off, and the small group hoped RoseRose's fever wouldn't come back. And the fear came to pass. Her fever did come back with an angry vengeance. The soul of Mespirit did not show itself to Wigglytuff, but it did appear to RoseRose and the group. A soul cannot heal a fever, the soul spoke, a soul can only heal a broken spirit and refuel lost beliefs. As the march went on, the fever got too much for RoseRose and Turtwig. Turtwig swore that a fire Pokémon was on its back, and RoseRose was so hot. Piplup used a gentle whirlpool to cool her off, but the effects never lasted long. Finally, RoseRose was able to speak and try to fight the fever. The soul appeared then only to her to comfort her through the fever. RoseRose was strong willed, but had a weak body, despite her adventures. Mespirit's soul tried to help RoseRose connect with her soul body so she could live on through the missions even without a true body, like Mespirit had done. Of course, being a normal type Pokémon didn't help very much.

Finally they arrived at the Hill of the Ancients. They had a long climb through a canyon to get there. They got to the top at a sunset. But no one was there.


	15. Visitng Xatu

Visiting Xatu

The top of the Hill of the Ancients was empty. The only thing around the small group was rocks and small, shrubby plants. The sun was setting, and the view of the sunset was very pretty.

"Well, it's too late to go any further or anywhere else today." Crystal Rose said. "Let's set up camp."

Piplup and RoseRose went to the end of the cliff to admire the sunset. "Rose, do you care that all the pressure of saving time is on you? And I mean, just you. Wigglytuff just wants us around to help you, but he meant for you to save the world alone. The pressure would get to me."

RoseRose lifted her head up, still weak from the bad fever. "Yeah, it does bother me." What RoseRose didn't say was what Mespirit really told her what would happen to save the world. Why Mespirit really wanted RoseRose to connect with her soul body so it wouldn't matter about her physical body.

"I wonder where Xatu is." Piplup said. "Do you think he died of old age already?"

"KWAAAAAAH!" **(A/N: yeah, some things never change.)** "Behold the setting sun! And no I'm not dead!"

Everyone turned to see a giant green bird staring at the camp site. "Are you paying respects for the ones who passed before you?" he asked referring to the fire.

"No, we wondered where you were and since we're tired we made a camp fire." Turtwig said.

"So impatient. Well, you came for a reason. To learn of the Hidden Land, right? Yes, I used psychic powers. I can't use future sight anymore, that power's gone from me. But I can tell why you came. Very well, listen to my story well."

The younger Pokémon went around the fire, and Xatu stood before them. Crystal Rose and Turtwig seemed to snuggle up to each other.

"This world is known for its many different terrains and waters. But some lands and waters are completely uncharted, and the stories of them are those of legend. The Hidden Land is one of these lands. It is said to be home of many relics and Pokémon that were never seen before in this world. It is also said that the Hidden Land is where time began. Deep within the Hidden Land is a tower. It is called the Temporal Tower.

"The Temporal Tower is home to the God Pokémon. Which God? No one really knows for a fact. It has been said two Gods live there. Some say the rainbow Pokémon, Ho-Oh along with the sea lord, Lugia. Others say Dialga the Time God and Palkia the Space God. The latter two make the most sense.

"They say the God of the Tower would control time and make sure it never froze, except when enraged. In case it did get enraged, it created the Time Gears to restore time. If the Temporal Tower collapses from the rage, time in this world will be frozen forever.

"Eventually, the Hidden Land became more and more distant from the other lands in this world because it is suppose to be a floating island. Because of this, its story is more and more forgotten. Perhaps I am the only one left who knows of it. Or maybe Lucario does too. I'm not sure.

"The last part of the legend goes that in Brine Cave, there is a Lapras that knows how to get there. But how the same Lapras can live for so long? Thus, I don't know how one would get there." Xatu finally stopped the long story.

"Well, thank you for telling us. Maybe if we look in Brine Cave, we can find a way to the Hidden Land." Piplup said.

"Good idea. Oh, one last thing," Crystal Rose said, and nodded towards RoseRose. "what is ailing her? Can you tell us?"

Xatu looked at RoseRose and saw that it had a bad fever. "This is bad." Xatu said.

"What does she have?" Piplup asked.

"It's acting like a normal fever, but she's, well… dying." Xatu said.

"Dying? But if it's like a normal fever, we can just give her herbs." Turtwig said.

"Even with the herbs, it may be too late." Xatu said.

Everyone looked at each other, a silent message passing through: _Will she die?_

"Well, we better hurry then." Turtwig said, as if that was the answer to the unasked question. "To Brine Cave, and the Hidden Land."

RoseRose was cooler after some herbs and was soon able to walk again. Soon they reached the Brine Cave. Turtwig seemed to easily handle the vicious fossil Pokémon that attacked. Finally, after a long hike they reached the last tunnel of the cave. But before they reached there, Crystal Rose and Piplup were attacked from behind. They turned to see that a Kabutops and Omastar were attacking. "What are you doing in our cave?" the Kabutops demanded, but before the group could answer, they attacked again. Crystal Rose fainted, that's how powerful the attack was this time. "We have no mercy for intruders."

"Are you saying you protect the way to the Hidden Land?" RoseRose asked.

Everything seemed too got still at those words. "What does the Hidden Land mean to you? How did you hear of it?" the Omastar asked. It went to attack Turtwig again, but Turtwig blocked the spike cannon with a powerful razor leaf.

"We heard of it from Xatu." Piplup snapped. "If you would stop attacking us, we would explain!"

"No, we won't. No one _under any circumstances_ is allowed to the Hidden Land!" Kabutops snapped. "We are the ones who keep it hidden. Those who come are forced back because we fight them. We are too strong."

"However," the Omastar said, "we may let you pass if you can defeat us. Since no one has ever defeated us, you should put that to consideration."

Before they could consider, Crystal Rose woke up and the Grovyle appeared again. "Let me pass, please. I must get through this way."

"And what makes you any more special than them?" the Kabutops asked. "No one is allowed."

"But I must!" the Grovyle insisted, and opened its bag and everyone gasped as it contained the 5 Time Gears. "If you want this cave to really become a museum, then fine, don't let me pass. I'm trying to prevent the time freeze from getting worse."

"You mean, you were trying to save the world like RoseRose is?" Crystal Rose asked.

"Did you say _RoseRose_?!" Grovyle asked. "Or _Primrose_?! C'mon you have to tell me! This is really important!"

"Well, I'm the daughter of Primrose." RoseRose said. "Why is it important?"

"Well… it's just that… I know your mother before she became a Skitty." Grovyle explained. "If I tell you everything on the way through the Hidden Land, will you let me team up with you?"

"Well, normally, we don't allow anyone through to the Hidden Land, but you have the Time Gears. I think we kind of have to." Kabutops said. "But, according to rescue team rules, only four to a group, so one of you should stay behind."

"I'll stay." Turtwig said. Crystal Rose gasped. "Don't worry, I know you'll be fine, and you'll be a great big sister to RoseRose. I've seen your change. And know that I love you. You're strong, and you'll be fine."

Crystal Rose felt tears coming to her eyes. "I… I… I… I love you too!" she said.

After the painful parting, the group, now featuring Grovyle started towards the dock where Lapras was. "Hello, you came to go to the Hidden Land? Come along."

"So, Grovyle, your story." Piplup said.

"Yes, of course." Grovyle said. "See, RoseRose, Crystal Rose, you're mother came from out of nowhere in this world, with just the ability to remember she was once a human. The thing is, is that she came from the future."

"The future?!" they gasped.

"Yes, the future. I am from the future too. We were once partners. The future is very grim and dark. Nothing was really alive. It's amazing there was actually food that wasn't moldy. The water wasn't fresh, sometimes what appeared to be water was frozen water. Water from the different lakes we've traveled to stuck, unable to flow with time. This is all because time is freezing and spreading. It's starting now, as you already know. The real cause is unknown, but what is known is that the Time Gears restore a bright future."

"How did you guys get here?" Piplup asked, fully enthralled with the story.

"Well, we got some help from a pink Celebi. The Celebi was willing to help change the past to prevent such a nasty future. Celebi can time travel, so she opened a portal for us."

Soon, they arrived at the Hidden Land. The Lapras smiled. "Good luck, be careful. Even I don't know what really lives here. I shall await for your return."

RoseRose, Piplup, Crystal Rose and Grovyle stood in front of the Hidden Land gate, and frowned as each wondered what doom waited within the uncharted jungle before them.


	16. The End

The End… Or Is It?

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 9, the last chapter of RoseRose's adventure. Part 3 is coming soon, like REAL soon. Enjoy!**

They stood by the entrance of the jungle, each lost in thought. They carried the stone body of Mespirit, who's soul had not spoken for some time. RoseRose's fever was gone, but she was still so weak. She sensed a great danger and a great battle was just itching to happen. She wondered if such an intense battle would bring Xatu's words true, that she would die. She doubted it, she endured so much she should have some strength left in her. All her training wouldn't be put to waste, and she wanted to come home to her mother and father's arms and explain everything. She wanted to tell MimiChu and TwilightChu everything too, along with Starly and Chimchar. She wanted to meet Alakazam, Lucario, the rest of Team Starblaze, and so many other Pokémon she couldn't before.

Crystal Rose stood and thought about how harsh she had acted towards her sister. She hoped that they were now close and that everything bad that happened would be forgotten. Being the anti-hero wasn't that bad, she came to that conclusion not that long ago. Being her sister's idol was suddenly a big deal to her.

Piplup was worried about RoseRose's health, but also was curious about the adventure before her. An uncharted jungle, now there should be some treasure and the opportunity to do something good. She touched her lucky treasure, and felt even more excited. She remembered when RoseRose helped her recover the precious stone. It was amazing, she never thought she'd do such adventures, but if it wasn't for RoseRose, she wouldn't even be here. True that the adventure before them may be very dangerous, so dangerous that the VIP, Wigglytuff, wouldn't even be allowed there to solve the crisis himself, but it was a challenge, which she never turned down from.

Grovyle, the newest addition to the gang, was almost as excited about the adventure ahead as Piplup was. But, being the more reserved, calm type of Pokémon, he kept a level head about what lay ahead. There was a few details he left out of his story, like how he and Primrose was almost killed by Primal Dialga, the enraged beast of the Temporal Tower. But he had a feeling it wasn't Dialga who was creating the problem. Possibly the other God, an unnamed one back in the future.

They began the hike, occasionally attacked by wild Pokémon such as Rhyperior, Garchomp, and Gallade. But the group always worked together to get past the foes, and soon they made it up to the ruins of the Hidden Land.

"Look up!" Grovyle said, pointing towards the skies. There was a tower, crumbling as it floated, but it was there.

"How do we get up there?" Crystal Rose asked.

They looked around, but there were no bird Pokémon that could do it, and no other form of transportation. So they explored the rest of the ruins, on Piplup's suggestion to see what was of interest, even if it was unclaimed treasures. But the most they found was a piece in the center of the ruins missing. Piplup looked at her treasure and saw that it would complete the picture on the ruin and it was just the right size. So, she held it close, knowing she'll probably never be able to get it back again, and placed it in. Suddenly, the ruin below them began lifting off, towards the crumbling Temporal Tower.

"I think this is the Rainbow Stoneship." Said Grovyle. "I once remember hearing of it from the pink Celebi."

"Well, why is it called the Rainbow Stoneship? I don't see anything rainbowy about it!" Piplup said, indifferent, and went to enjoy the view, but then saw that the ship was leaving behind a rainbow trail. "Oh, that's why!" she said laughing.

Soon, they reached the tower, and they got off the ship. They looked at each other. Thunder clapped in the sky, the wind was strong. Doom and dread seemed to lurk everywhere about the tower. "Let's get this over with!" Crystal Rose said, clearly upset.

The tower was dark, very unfriendly. Pokémon attacked more often here. Porygon, Porygon 2, Porygon-Z, Solrock, Lunatone were just a few of the wild Pokémon that attacked. Soon, they reached close to the summit of the tower.

"This may be it." RoseRose said. "Who knows if we'll all come out okay?"

"Oh, RoseRose, don't believe Xatu!" Piplup snapped. "Look at you, you're not dying, like he said! The fever's gone now! You're your old self, can't you see that?"

"But I'm not referring to Xatu. I'm referring to the fact we may have to battle God Pokémon here. The dangers are great, and we're going to have to be careful. I love you all, even you, Grovyle. Thank you all for a wonderful time. I'm telling you this in case something should happen." RoseRose continued.

"I love you so much, little sister." Crystal Rose said. "Thank you for showing me how to be a good sister. You have given me so much kindness. I'm so sorry for everything."

"RoseRose… you helped me get to where I am right now. If it wasn't for you, I'd be back home, bored, wishing I could make something of myself. If you weren't around… I'd be so lost." Piplup said.

Grovyle just nodded. "I'm glad I found you guys at the right time. I intend to help fix up the future!"

So they continued the hike, and soon reached the top of the Temporal Tower, which had a shrine. The shrine had five slots, shaped like the Time Gears. They were almost there when the thundering got worse, and louder. The tower shook violently, and some parts of the edge of the tower began to crumble off. Suddenly, a shadowy figure seemed to grow right before them. It was long, and serpent-like. It spread giant shadowy wings, and soon it fully materialized. It let out a giant roar.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY HAVE YOU COME? WHY HAVE YOU DESTROYED MY TOWER?"

"We didn't destroy your tower!" Grovyle said. "You aren't Primal Dialga! You're the one enraging Dialga into destroying the tower! Who are you?"

"I AM GIRATINA, GOD OF THE DIMENSIONS. YOU ARE VERY SMART. BUT IT DOES NOT MATTER. _YOU_ ARE THE ONES DESTORYING THE TOWER, NOT DIALGA. WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE HERE WITH THOSE TIME GEARS?"

"To put them in place, of course!" Crystal Rose hissed.

"SILENCE!" Giratina made the lighting flash. "I SHALL CRUSH YOU TO SAVE THE TOWER!"

Giratina went from its Alternate Forme into its Origin Forme so it was much faster. It opened its wings and flew towards them. The rescue team scattered around just in time. Piplup used whirlpool but it had no effect. Giratina, being part dragon, was almost immune to it. Grovyle used bullet seed to attack and hold back a powerful dragon rage. The counter worked, and the attack was held back. Crystal Rose, in her attempt to impress her father, used TMs in the past, and used ice beam. That had a lot of effect, and even slowed down the Origin Forme Giratina. It changed forme again to its Alternate Forme and began stomping around towards RoseRose. RoseRose used covet, but the ghost type prevented it from doing any damage. Giratina suddenly went back into its Origin Forme, and swooped to grab RoseRose. RoseRose felt a sudden pulse of energy within her. Then the soul of Mespirit appeared from the rock statue. It nodded, and vanished again.

Meantime, Crystal Rose kept using ice beam to attack Giratina, but no matter what, it seemed to keep getting up again. Grovyle and Piplup kept trying too. Grovyle knew pursuit and used it as it had a type advantage as well. Piplup just kept using whirlpool as it still trapped Giratina from attacking again so it was well worth using.

The pulsing energy was becoming too much for RoseRose to control. But now was not the time to let it out. She began glowing bright gold.

Finally, Giratina landed to transform into its Alternate Forme, and began swinging its giant tail at the others. Grovyle was knocked down when he got too close, and it swatted away with relative ease away Piplup's whirlpool. Crystal Rose's ice beam was starting to run low on her. She began to use assist and ended up using leaf blade (from Grovyle) and that did almost nothing. She tried to use sing attack to lull Giratina to sleep but it simply lifted off the ground with its giant wings and dodge the gleaming music notes. Giratina still held on to the almost white RoseRose now.

"Now!" RoseRose cried. "Attack it with your best moves! Now is the time!"

Grovyle began using bullet seed, Piplup with whirlpool and Crystal Rose had enough in her for another ice beam. RoseRose let the glow out. Giratina couldn't handle the attacks, and collapsed to the floor.

***

_The little Skitty that was smaller beyond normal watched from her happy place what would now happen in the future. She saw it all, what would have happened, and what will happen. She saw nothing but happiness for a while. But some darkness was massing in the future, from a volcano. But maybe it was nothing, maybe it was the soot it let out. _

_The little Skitty finally got peace from her acing body and saw that her friends would be okay too, including her mother and Grovyle._

_The little Skitty, RoseRose, was in Heaven._

***

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE ONE THAT WAS IN MY CLAW?" Giratina asked, after it woke up. It was calm, and allowed the rescue team to place the Time Gears in place. They all looked around and then saw it. Her body. She wasn't breathing, no heart rate, it was just a body. Mespirit, who was revived, told them what happened.

"She had to die to save the world. I told her that. She accepted her fate. She had an energy from the future that would be enough to save everyone and defeat whoever stood in her way. Did you ever notice that you felt brave around her, no matter what? It was from that energy. I was her guardian. I knew this was going to happen. If I told you guys what happened, you wouldn't have done what was expected of you. I suppose you'll have to tell Primrose now. I'm so sorry about all this, but it had to be done. And what's most important is that her legacy will live on in your hearts." Mespirit teleported away.

"That bitch!!" Crystal Rose snapped. Tears were rolling down her face in a hysterical manner. "How could she?!"

"She kinda had to. She's right, we wouldn't have let her."

Everyone was shocked to hear that come from Piplup. "That speech she gave earlier, she was trying to tell us that."

"She's right. She really was trying to." Grovyle said. "Well, we'll have a few stories to tell Primrose, won't we? We have such a bright future ahead of us now, even without RoseRose. But we can thank RoseRose for that."

Crystal Rose felt a sort of clean closure from that. She accepted her now dead sister's fate, and promised herself to do what RoseRose did. Crystal Rose wanted to do something in honor of RoseRose. She decided that for a while, she would go away, go into training, and find Lucario for herself.

_If you asked about Crystal Rose in Pokémon Square today, all you will know is that she and Turtwig did have children and then they went away, never to be seen or heard from again. They had two kids, a Turtwig and a Skitty. The Turtwig was named Leo and the Skitty RoseRose the Second. _

_Primrose, while devastated, accepted the story and what happened to her daughter. Pikachu helped her through a harsh depression. She also was happy to know about Grovyle, and she let him stay in Rescue Team 101. Piplup joined as well, and became a powerful member. _

**~Fin~**


	17. The Human

~Begin Part 3~

The Human

***

_Where am I? Why am I here? Where is here? I'm so confused. Okay, let me try to remember what happened. I went to say good night to Grovyle, and he wasn't there. I went to the bathroom before I started searching for him and when I flushed I ended up here! This is as bad as a cartoon!_

***

It's been six years in the Pokémon World since its doom had been predicted by many different Pokémon. Each time it was saved by the same family, started by Primrose, a former human. She was a Skitty, but now evolved into a Delcatty and Pikachu was now a Raichu. They saved the world from being flooded and being in a time warp. The youngest daughter that they had, RoseRose, was dead after sacrificing herself for saving the world from a time freeze. The oldest daughter, Crystal Rose, had children with her teammate, Turtwig, and the whole family up and left. No one knows what happened to them, and they couldn't be found. That just left TwilightChu and his teammate, Chimchar and MimiChu along with her friend Starly, to take care of and help become explorers. The two Pikachu's were good friends with RoseRose's partner, Piplup, and life went on as usual. But if you watched Piplup from the corner of your eye when she though one wasn't looking, you could see her sigh and think about RoseRose. If it wasn't for RoseRose, she wouldn't be where she was today. If it wasn't for RoseRose, she would be as good as dead right now, thanks to Giratina.

Grovyle, a new member of Rescue Team 101 would often go alone with Primrose. It was beginning to start rumors. One rescue team was more interested in the celebrity gossip and the likes and paid close attention to that story. And that team was called Team Hoppip Gossip. The leader was a Hoppip, his partners were a Luxio and a Riolu. They stalked very carefully the pair, and watched whatever romantic interaction they could get. Of course, there was nothing of the sort, but what kind of gossip would that lead to? Nothing but a drop in popularity. Hoppip came up with a plan, a real good one. When people wanted the proof of the gossip, this plan would give them a good way of getting the pictures.

"Listen to me, boys! I have the way out of this drop in pay. The magazines want the proof, I'll give it! Now, this is what we're going to do…" Hoppip whispered the plan in their base. Everywhere around the base was old articles they were either featured in or that they wrote themselves. Team Hoppip Gossip recently went broke because the payment stopped for a lack of story, and a lack of proof for the story.

"It's a good plan, but won't we get in trouble?" Riolu asked.

"Of course we could get in trouble! But isn't that the risk with all kinds of reports? The press gets into so much trouble for doing the wrong move with getting information. It's a risk we must take." Hoppip said. So, they went to the Guild.

Grovyle, earlier that morning, went off with Raichu to work on the Power Plant friend area. The Pokémon that lived there all were able to up keep it, but some stuff wasn't done yet. "Grovyle, can we talk for a moment?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Are you into my wife? You're her partner, I realize it, from the _very_ beginning. But the rumors are going stronger and more vivid about how much _love_ you two have for each other. You're not trying to steal her from me are you?" Raichu asked.

"Of course not! You should hear about how she talks about you. And those are lies about the love. I love her, but only as a partner for missions. Never more. I think the gossiping is getting a bit out of hand, personally."

"I agree. Well, it's good to know for my sake, so in case I'm asked, I can easily deny it." Raichu said. "Well, let's get to work."

Hoppip floated into the Guild with his team. "Excuse us, are you Primrose?" he asked. The Delcatty turned around.

"Oh yes! What can I do for you?"

"I've… I've… I've… SEEN IT!!!" Hoppip yelled, trying to be dramatic.

"Seen it?!" Piplup came over, clearly interested. "Seen what?!"

"The thing that should never come here! May we talk in private?" Delcatty and Piplup looked at each other and then led him to the back. "Thank you. You are so kind to us. We have seen it. As in a human."

"HUMAN?!" Primrose and Piplup gasped. "As in one that didn't become a Pokémon?"

"Yep. Tall, two legs, no fur or feathers just skin. Hair on the top of the head. Two arms, stuff like that. I've seen it, and barely escaped it!" Hoppip said. "It comes near our base all the time. I can't try to figure out what it wants!"

"Or how it got there." Luxio added.

"This sounds really bad. A human in the Pokémon World… It can never happen. The world will be completely altered." Primrose said. "Fine, then I'll go and investigate. Go on home, I'll just prepare and come along." She said.

"Oh, of course. And if you please, please bring that dashing friend of yours. You know who I mean." Hoppip said, and then they left. But Hoppip stayed behind. "I don't know, but this human looked clever, and sharp. So when I say bring that dashing friend of yours, I don't mean just bring anyone; bring… you can figure it out."

Hoppip left. "It sounds like he's saying to bring someone important, but doesn't know who." Piplup said. "Probably means me."

"You're right, he probably does. Well, get ready, I don't really know what to expect from a human."

"(But you were once human! You should be telling me about what humans are like!)" Piplup said to herself.

After preparations were made, and a note on the desk for MimiChu and TwilightChu, they left for the base. When they got there, Hoppip was waiting. "You took so long! The human just passed through that thicket again. You should come in the back and take a look from the window so you can see what you're up against." But he didn't notice Piplup and went in first. He thought Grovyle was there. So, they went in the back. Then suddenly, Piplup and Primrose found themselves tied up. "Wait! I only got one of you, not the two I wanted! When I said I wanted someone dashing, I meant Grovyle! Well, this will never do. Now what?"

"Hold them until Primrose's hero comes, set the Piplup free, and then take them hostage." Riolu said.

"That's a good idea." Hoppip said. "I'm sorry I lied to you about the human. But I couldn't think of another way to get you to come here with Grovyle. But that plan seems to have failed. So Riolu's plan will have to work! After all, your _hero_ with a long green leaf will come for you right?"

"Oh no, you're one of those gossiping teams! So that's what you want! You want us to do something to make you more famous." Primrose said.

"You catch on quick." Luxio said, admiringly.

"Well, get ready to be disappointed, because me and Grovyle are nothing like that."

"Oh, we already know." Hoppip said. "We plan on _making_ you something like that!"

Primrose and Piplup looked at each other, and hopped that this wouldn't last very long…


	18. The Truth

The Truth

MimiChu was growing up, and her friend, Starly was too. MimiChu made up her mind that she wasn't going to grow up into a Pikachu. As she grew, she developed a "beauty mark". Her left ear extended into three spikes. Starly, now a Staravia, called her Notchie sometimes.

"You're cute with those spikes, Notchie!" And MimiChu would laugh and playfully tackle the Staravia.

Anyway, they came back from a mission. They saw that Raichu was not back yet, and neither was Primerose or Piplup. "Where is everyone?" asked Mimi. "We just came from the Pelipper Post Office, and they weren't there."

"They weren't in Treasure Town either. Same with Pokémon Square." Said Staravia. "Maybe an important mission came up."

A Luxio came in with a newspaper. "Hottest news from Hoppip Gossip! Here's your free copy, Team 101." This was, of course, the same Luxio from Team Hoppip Gossip, trying to lure Grovyle in.

"Why thank you~! I love your stories! (When you actually write one)." Mimi said eagerly snatching the paper. Luxio smiled and backed out of the base.

"Oh look here, Notchie!" Staravia said pointing its wing at a large article. "It says your mother is now dating Grovyle! Is that even true?"

Mimi nearly fainted. "NO! It's not! She's with my father, Raichu! Oh this must be a simple typo."

"Do you want to confront the reporters about this?"

"We simply have to! Imagine if this really was widely believed?"

So they ran out towards the distant base of Team Hoppip Gossip. On the way, they passed a smelly old run-down base. "There's something familiar about that stench." Mimi muttered. "But no matter, this gossip news is in big trouble with me!"

The base belonged to Team Skull. Skuntank heard everything. "Chaw-chaw-chaw. So the gossip news is making real headlines for a change. That could prove useful to get back at Miss Stuck-up Jewel who betrayed us."

"Heh-heh-heh so say the word and we'll go." Zubat said.

"Not yet. There's still much we must do to get ready. Let's go over to the Marowak Dojo. With this rare Engima Part… And the Final Maze finally open to the public… Chaw-chaw-chaw! We can do some amazing things to make our team the most powerful."

"Sounds like a plan!" Koffing said.

Meantime, MimiChu and Staravia finally arrived. They went inside the base. They went in quietly. Staravia was a nice grey color so he easily hid in the shadows. Mimi wanted to explore. "(Sssh keep it down. I want to see some real information. The truth and knowledge will be our greatest weapons in this fight)." Mimi whispered.

"(Whatever you say)." Staravia whispered back.

Mimi climbed up on a desk. She found bills, all of which were saying that they were in debt and that any money in either Duskull or Felicity Bank were going to be collected to pay it off. That was bad sign there. Another paper was a letter saying that if some gossip didn't come in, they wouldn't publish anything else for Hoppip Gossip. There was a letter from Wigglytuff's Guild saying that they should be considering becoming a rescue team. Mimi kept looking and found notes on the newest trends and on getting Jynx the Reporter to help them advertise. Mimi jumped down and whispered to Staravia. "(They're poor! They're using my mother and Grovyle for money)."

"(True, but look at what I found)." He held out a paper, with a picture of a Black and White Dragon, making the shape of a Yin Yang. Electricity was around the black one, and fire was around the white one. "(We should keep this and show it to Xatu and your mother)."

They explored but found nothing else of interest. They found a closed door and they opened it a bit. No one noticed it was slightly opened. They eavesdropped for a moment.

"Where is Grovyle? We want him! Luxio did you get him?"

"No, Hoppip sir. But I did give the paper to a freaky Pichu and a Staravia. I think that was Team MuukuChu."

"A freaky Pichu huh? Describe the freakiness."

"Well, she has a bunch of spikes on her ear, like notches."

"That could be juicy news! Pokémon with new, improved forms! If we could find a way to make it happen, do you know how far off the chart's we'll go? Jynx the Reporter will even be willing to help us! This could make money!" Riolu cried out excitedly.

"Shut up Riolu! You don't know what the hell you're talking about. Jynx would never help with that!" Luxio said.

"Silence both of you." Hoppip said. "We have visitors, come to rescue Primerose and Piplup. Come in… Team MuukuChu."

Mimi and Staravia gasped and then decided to go in. "How did you…?"

"Didn't think we noticed the door opened when it was sealed up before? Fools! You probably read the papers on my desk! That was confidential information that cannot afford to be leaked. I hope you didn't snoop anywhere else."

"No, we didn't. You're desk only." Staravia said hastily.

"Good. Now, onto why you came. You fell for the bait to get Grovyle. Fine, we can work around that. Instead, we shall release your mother and friend."

Luxio and Riolu gasped. "WHAT?"

"Do it now, you nincompoops!" Hoppip said harshly. They quickly did so. "Now, tie up Team MuukuChu!"

Everyone but Hoppip said, "WHAT?"

"You can't be serious!" Piplup said.

"But we are. If they came this far, they can provide some gossip for us. Now, leave. Wait in my office." Luxio pushed Primerose and Riolu pushed Piplup outside. "Now, I want you to do me a favor. Pretend I'm not here okay? Just imagine I'm far away, and you're in a room by yourselves for a few hours… Alone… with only each other for company." And Hoppip went into the shadows, and shut the door. They really did think they were now alone in the room.

"So what do we do now? They're waiting for something, but I can't figure out what." Staravia said.

"This could be our end without even a beginning!"

"Notchie, don't say that. Notchie please…"

_Yes! Keep going! Get all romantic on me!_ Hoppip thought eagerly.

"Staravia we really have to get out of here. Is there a window or something?"

Hoppip nearly fell over. He did, actually and rolled into the light of the room. "What? Is that it? No romantic moment? Are you serious? Maybe I should do that report on your deformity! At least I'll have something to write about!" He took a picture of her ear.

"What are you doing? That's not a deformity, that's my beauty mark!"

"Stow it. You won't give me what I want, I won't give you what you want."

Staravia was angry and he grabbed the camera and flew out the door. "NO!" Hoppip cried out.

"Wait for me Staravia!" Mimi cried and ran after him.

"Let's go to the Power Plant!" Primerose called as they stood waiting for them. Hoppip found Luxio and Riolu knocked out on the floor.

"No… How will I pay the bills? … They're gone."

Soon, they arrived at the Power Plant. They shared stories with Grovyle and Raichu. "Should we inform the guild they're not worthy?" Grovyle asked.

"No. They have the potential to be good at rescue team work." Raichu said. "Besides, you gave them a good beating. Now, what's this picture you found Staravia?"

Staravia showed them the picture of the Black and White Dragons. "There's only one Pokémon who could explain this and that is Xatu. He's still alive." Primerose said. "I have an interesting feeling about this picture. A new set of legends for us… How interesting."

**So, what is the story behind the Black and White Dragons? Are they even known in the Pokémon World? More will be explained in the next chapter~!**


End file.
